Insanity with a twist
by Amirel
Summary: Enter a middle earth where sparks fly, tempers flare and laughter ensues ALL THE TIME! watch everyone drive each other crazy as after all, insanity makes the world go round with romance right around the corner :o! HpLotr Backandforthover
1. Prologue

Insanity with a twist  
  
Spoiler: Nothing, absolutely nothing from lotr or harrypotter belongs to me!  
  
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the worlds greatest pranksters, the marauders, ever got dropped into middle earth right into the heart of rivendell and met the infamous twins? Chaos, chaos and more chaos.. and maybe even some romance along the way..

* * *

_To all those people who reviewed before, I am so sorry if i lost your reviews cause I accidentally took out this chapter and had to put it back again.. so sorry.. thanks a lot for reviewing anyway. :)_

* * *

Prologue  
  
The four marauders, aka James, Remus, Sirius and Peter, had sneaked out of class AGAIN.. and were busy in the library doing their normal routine.  
  
As if.  
  
The marauders in the library??? That could never mean anything good. In fact, that meant "Go away and hide for a month to prevent getting absolutely humiliated in front of the school" to whoever was "lucky" enough to be at the receiving end of their wrath.  
  
"Have you found it yet, James?" Peter whined, being impatient as usual.  
  
"Oh shut up, wormtail. It's not exactly easy to sift through these books that totally scream "throw me away, I'm disgusting!" James rebutted sarcastically. He too wasn't having a good day, having just gotten totally embarrassed in front of Lily, the love of his life by his most favourite person in the world- Severus Snape or should I say Snivellus. He definitely wasn't going to be able to get a date with her at the rate this was going.

* * *

Many hours later...

Finally, after sitting in the boring old library for what to them seemed like ages, Remus found it.

"O yea.. We are totally geniuses" Sirius sang, dancing around the library like a maniac. The librarian immediately shot him a dark look, but he just turned around a smiled like an angel with a halo on top battering his eyelashes at the librarian. The librarian sighed and just turned around. Sirius looked very happy with himself as he was Sirius Black after all. He could charm every single girl in the universe and even held the guiness world record for the guy who erm.. bedded the most girls in a year. Sure, that made him sound like a man whore, but that was exactly what made him special.

"The spell that is able to transport anyone to another universe. We are soooo brilliant. This way, we would never have to bother about Snivellus again... Go us.. Go us. Go Us.." Sirius couldn't help but start singing. Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. Sirius could really be overly dramatic.  
  
"Now, all we have to do is get Snivellus to a place where no one can see him and make him disappear forever." James cackled evilly like a wicked witch.. erm wizard. (A/N: sorry for the pun.. couldn't resist..:) )  
  
"oh yea, I totally agree with ya, but Jamie dear, if you wanna cackle you gotta do it in a real high-pitched voice ya know?" Sirius couldn't resist teasing and began to cackle, causing the glass in the library to break. "Oops..."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes again, this time smirking. His two best friends could really act like complete idiots sometimes. "Sometimes I wonder why on earth I am friends with you people. Stop being melodramatic and lets go celebrate our success. And tomorrow, we shall unleash our plan. Muhahaha"  
  
James and Sirius stared at him and said together: "And WE are dramatic??? Moony, you are plain insane" and stalked off in the other direction, with Peter trailing behind them.  
  
Remus finally stopped his maniac laughing and looked around. "Was it something that I said???"

* * *

Hi.. hope you guys like my story and please please please review.. I will try and get the next chapter up soon.. don't worry the lotr parts will come in very soon.. I promise.. this is my first attempt in writing so pls be kind k? Thank you so much ...Smilez:) Amirel


	2. Oops!

Chapter 2: Oops!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in lotr or harrypotter will ever be mine...  
  
Hey.. I tried to get this chapter up as soon as possible.. hope you guys like it.. its a bit longer than the previous one.. hope its better too.. I am sorry if peter wasn't really saying much in the previous chap.. he's not actually my favourite character.. oh and thank you to all my reviewers even though i lost 3 of them.. so sorry.. :(..

SilverKnight7: Thanks soo much for the wonderful review.. really appreciate it.. hope this chap is up to your expectations  
  
Naomi Maxwell: Wow.. I am so honored.. thanks a lot.. (takes a bow).. So sorry about the grammatical mistakes.. my grammar isnt exactly the best in the world.. hehe.. :P.. hope this is better.. but i promise you the next few chaps will be much longer..

the-burglar: Hmm.. That sounds like a good idea.. thanks a lot.. maybe i will try it in the later chapters..

StarBella: Yes ma'am.. hope this update is fast enough.. haha.. sure.. i will try and read ur stories.. dun worry.. people will read them.. :).. i luv troy btw.. you should transfer your story to the troy section.. haha.. orlando bloom rocks.. :P  
  
Ok and now back to the story...

* * *

Severus Snape walked along the corridor, his eyes darting nervously left and right. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. Potter and his gang had been waaay to quiet to past few days and he couldn't help but get a little worried. He looked around one last time and he snorted loudly which James had always said sounded like a pig but he always did it anyway to spite him, saying "Well, I guess Potter's lack of brains and wit has finally gotten to him" and grinning widely to himself stalked in the other direction, not noticing the not so little and pretty obvious to anyone who cared to look guy in the shadows.  
  
Remus smirked, that had been easy. He was definitely very confident that their plan could be easily pulled off. After all, that guy didn't even bother to look closely at his surroundings! With that, he whistled in the secret marauder way and James, Peter and Sirius got out from the trap door in the ceiling. No, I should say that James and Sirius had jumped and landed both gracefully on the floor, with Peter stumbling along and falling flat on his face.  
  
After Peter had finally managed to stand straight (which had taken some time), Remus whispered to them "He always goes this way every Thursday. At the end of the corridor there will be a dead end and we can trap him and curse him to oblivion there!". Sirius grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Finally, we get to dance the crazy victory dance! I wanted to do that for ages but just couldn't get the right occasion for it. Hmm.. why not do it now?" With that, he pulled Peter along in what seemed to be a cross between a cha-cha, jig and waltz. 

Peter, of course being peter, then proceeded on vomiting on top of Sirius due to what the Marauders had christened the "What-happens-when-Sirius-goes- crazy-and-decides-to-dance-sickness". James and Remus sighed and proceeded on whacking the two on the head and dragging them along after Snape. Peter was hit so as to stop him from making a huge mess on the floor which no doubt they would have been made to clean by Filch for no good reason at all (or at least to them) while Sirius was hit 'cos he was just plain noisy and would have gave them away. You can see what normally happened during their pranks. Sirius and Peter were almost always out cold, leaving James and Remus to finish off the pranks. I wonder why.  
  
As Snape turned corner after corner, James couldn't help but say to Remus " You know, I think Snivellus is lost, all the stress must have been too much for his peanut sized brain to take, now he can not even figure out the proper way." and gave a huge fake sigh. "Shut up Prongs, you don't want him to hear you!" Remus glared at him, and James just looked pitifully at him, causing Remus to glare even harder at him.

Finally: after a really,really,really long time;

Snape finally reached the dead end they had all been waiting for. However, James and Remus' hands were aching like crazy and were about to break. They fumbled with their wands due to their sore hands and got ready to say the spell at the right time. Sirius and Peter were definitely going on a diet after this was over.   
  
(I dont know why on earth they had never wondered why Snape had went through all the trouble and time of going through the huge maze that is Hogwarts just to get to a dead end. Maybe they were really just plain stupid. I don't know, that's for you to decide!)  
  
Then, to the utmost surprise of the boys, Snape sat down cross-legged on the floor and just did, well, nothing.  
  
However, if the boys had listened to Snape's conversation with Lucius Malfoy, his best friend, earlier this afternoon, they would have known why. Snape had long found out about their plan as he had seen them in the library and we all know what happens when the marauders are in the library. Thus, he knew about everything and decided to just sit down and wait for the spell to be fired. However, he had come very prepared- (drum roll) He had brought a mirror. (excited gasp) (A/N: I know that you are wondering why on earth having a mirror helps but you will see why soon and so sorry for being so dramatic, couldnt resist.)  
  
10 minutes later, after deciding that Snape was of no threat whatsoever to them (although I don't know what on earth led them to think that), they decided to take action and James and Remus together said the spell under their breath.  
  
"Finally," thought Snape, his legs were aching and sitting cross-legged was definitely something he never wanted to do again. As he heard the spell whizzing across the air directly at him, time slowed and slowly but surely Snape ducked and raised the mirror in the direction of the spell and faced it at the group of boys behind him.(A/N: think matrix bullet time)  
  
Bam! Snape's aim was true (although I don't know how on earth it could be that accurate) thanks to his 6 years of Quidditch training. A bright light filled the room and surrounded all four of the boys. However, before the bright light fully enclosed on all of the boys, Remus and James looked at each other and said simultaneously : "Oh, shit!"

* * *

Hi.. there it is.. pls pls review k... press that nice little button down there.. oh and if anyone has any ideas for pranks or for this story feel free to write it in the review or email me k.. thanks lots.. i swear the next few chaps will be much longer.. luv ya.. Smile:) Amirel 


	3. Where not on earth are We?

**Chapter 3: Where "not" on earth am I?**  
  
_Naomi Maxwell: (Sighz) yes.. I know I know.. I really am a horrible author.. thanks a lot.. yup.. review lotz more.. haha.. ermz.. no way.. not a slashy fic.. REMUS AND SIRIUS??? Are u insane? Haha.. no offence..but no.. sorry.. no way.. hope this is fast enough for you.. :)_

_And I wont post so soon again if i dont get at least 4 reviews for this chapter.. so there.._

* * *

The last thing the marauders, or what was left conscious of them anyway, knew, they were surrounded by a bright light which enveloped them, due to a spell gone wrong all thanks to Snivellus.  
  
However, they were about to have a rude awakening as they suddenly felt suffocated and struggled to er.. I don't think they even knew what they were trying to do at that point of time. Anyway, when they finally got rid of that irritating feeling that occurs everytime you hold on to your breath for too long a time underwater, which is also known as drowning, they or at least Sirius, James and Remus, opened their eyes and found that they were in the middle of a hot spring in what was obviously not Hogwarts or Earth as there were many trees surrounding them, large and tall trees that probably had disappeared off the face of the earth millions of years ago.  
  
Peter on the other hand, was still struggling at the bottom of the spring, and probably had not realized that he was under water and was probably going to die from lack of oxygen.  
  
The three boys sighed and yanked Peter up to the surface of the spring. Sometimes they wondered why on earth Peter was with them in the first place. He wasn't exactly wonderful at quidditch like James, or the worlds biggest playboy like Sirius or even a werewolf like Remus...oops.. as smart as Remus. In fact, he wasn't even special at all. While they were pondering this matter over quietly, for once, they didn't notice the girls sneaking up behind them with a huge pail of icy cold water. Man, were they going to get a rude awakening.  
  
"Splash!" Suddenly, the Marauders had found themselves even wetter than they already were and freezing cold courtesy of the girls/elleths. They had wanted to use the hot springs for a nice bath and seeing that the occupants weren't even elves, they didn't see why they had to be deprived of the privilege.  
  
The boys looked up and glared at the girls, different emotions running through their heads all at once. Anger, Fury, Vengeful and then for Sirius at least; Interest. For all of the elleths there were definitely much prettier than the human girls back home at Hogwarts and Sirius perked up. Turning on all his charm at what he supposed was the leader and the prettiest of the group, he flashed them a mega-watt smile that had probably used up all if not most of the batteries needed to keep the entire world alight at night.  
  
However, the current object of his affection was not as pleased as him. Or as dazzled. Her hair was dark brown with a little lighter brown here and there, depending on the way light reflected off her hair, as was most of her kin from rivendell. Her fair skin contrasted with her hair perfectly, making her look perfect, like a china doll almost. She pursed her lips and narrowed her smoky gray eyes, saying in an icy cold voice: "I don't know how you guys ever got past the border guards and I don't care. Just get out of the hot spring and out of my sight. At once."  
  
All the marauders winced. Sirius looked dismayed, his charm had never failed before and he wasn't prepared for it to fail now, in front of so lovely a lady. He had a reputation to uphold you know. He tried again, this time REALLY putting in a lot of effort in trying to please the lady. "But milady, we have no idea where we are and how we got here. I am terribly sorry we disrupted your outing. Has anyone ever told you that you are the most beautiful maiden I have ever seen?" Now he was really turning on the charm. He was really sure of himself this time but the next words the maidens spoke totally wiped that impression out of his mind.  
  
"You are nothing but a mere human, and an ignorant one. Of course you have never encountered anyone fairer than milady here, she is one of the fairest elleths in rivendell, other than the Evenstar of course." The elleth next to the leader said proudly, her green eyes shining brightly. She had bright red hair and was almost as pretty as her good friend. In fact, James almost fainted at the sight of her. She was a dead ringer for Lily and James couldn't help but be shocked. After all, she was an elf and he was sure that Lily did not have an elvish sister. He should know, he had stalked lily since first year. 

The rest of the marauders could hardly contain their amusement. The Great Sirius Black had finally met his match and James who had always been the strong one, was about to faint because of some girl! Remus, ever the peacemaker, decided it was time to intervene before they had to physically tie Sirius to a tree to ensure that he didn't do something stupid or drag James to the hospital, if there even was one here. He respectfully said to the elleths, as they were obviously not very happy with them: "I apologise for my friends' behaviour my ladies, they are obviously not in their right mind." Sirius and James at this glared furiously at Remus, who just continued talking. "Would you ladies please be kind enough to lead us to someone who might know how we arrived here?"  
  
Just as the lead elleth looked as if she was about to retort angrily, another elleth stepped forward. She softly told her friend to relax, in a voice so low, that only elvish hearing would be able to hear. Then, she said: "Sure my lord, I shall lead you to Lord Elrond. He is master of Rivendell and one of the wisest still left on this middle earth. I am sure he would be able to find out how you arrived here. Please follow me." Her striking bright blue eyes met Remus's warm hazel ones and for a moment, neither moved, bewitched by the other.  
  
After a few moments, the other Marauders got impatient and roughly jabbed Remus in the stomach. Both of them jumped, Remus more than the elleth of course, as the elleth was well- an elf, and blushed. The elleth then proceeded to guide them through the forest of Rivendell and finally to Lord Elrond's office. However, their strange behavior did not go unnoticed by their friends and soon, Sirius whispered to James- "Moony likes the girl.. Moony likes the girl!" James grinned widely and then replied proudly: "Of course! He's a marauder! Nice to know not all of us have not lost our touch"  
  
Upon hearing that, Sirius could not take it anymore and shouted loudly for anyone within hearing distance to hear, which meant almost all of rivendell, "For the last time, I haven't lost my touch! I am just warming up.. You wait and see! Hmmph!" With that, he pouted, making all the elves around them laugh at his childish acts.  
  
After what the Marauders thought took forever, they finally stopped outside Lord Elrond's office and the elleth right in front knocked. They heard someone say "Come in" and they did.  
  
Once in the room, the Marauders marveled at how beautifully the room was decorated, in fact, it overlooked probably every single species of plant life. In fact, all of them all had the same thoughts when they saw the room: "Man, this guy is rich!"  
  
A guy, no elf, who the marauders presumed was Lord Elrond stood up and greeted the elleth. "Laurelin! What brings you to see me this beautiful morning? Your parents are fine I suppose?"  
  
Laurelin blushed and replied respectfully: "Of course my lord, my friends and I had found these men in one of our hot springs. They claimed to not know where they were or how they got here. And you know how Anarrima, Serinde and the rest are like, they absolutely detest humans and it was up to me to bring them to you."  
  
"Then I must thank you, Laurelin, for you have done me a great favor. I was about to go look for them personally myself. Mithrandir felt their presence and bid me to find them lest they got hurt, or did something irrevocable if you get what I mean." Lord Elrond smiled kindly at her and smirked at the guys who just smiled innocently back.  
  
"You are welcome my lord. Is Mithrandir here already? I thought he was due to arrive in 2 days."  
  
"Well, he has some important things to do here that required him to rush here at once. Now go find Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen and bring them to see him, I am sure that they have not yet heard the news"  
  
"As you wish. Namaarie heruamin. Goodbye my lord" With that, Laurelin curtseyed and walked out of the room.  
  
Then, Elrond turned and looked at the Marauders. "I have heard of your story from Mithrandir. Do you know how foolish it was of you to attempt to send someone through universes? You may never be able to find a way back to your world."  
  
The marauders were silent for a while, and although Sirius had a great urge to retort back to Lord Elrond that that was precisely why they had decided to do it, James stopped him and explained: "I am sorry my lord, but a certain guy had angered us greatly and we could not resist ridding him from our lives forever." Wow, thought James, I didn't know I could speak so well.  
  
Elrond sighed, and said "Well, I guess what is done is done. Now we must see if we can send you home again. Until we can find a way, you may stay in rivendell and try and make yourself useful." He then paused, as if remembering something. "Oh and did you bring your wands over?"  
  
Peter started talking first: "Well my lord, actually we –" and got cut off by Sirius. "We did not manage to bring them over." Sirius then shot Peter a look which obviously meant "Shut-the-crap-up".  
  
Lord Elrond arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. He knew from experience that they obviously had brought their wands, but didn't want to tell him. After so many years with the horrible twins, he had learnt how to be wary about others around him and was not so easily fooled. He would have to keep an eye out for those four. "Very well then, a maid shall show you gentlemen to your rooms. I hope you enjoy your stay in Rivendell." As an afterthought, he also added: "and stay out of trouble."  
  
They gave him the most angelic and innocent looks they could muster and after a very feeble- and clumsy- attempt to bow, followed the maid to their rooms.  
  
As the marauders walked along the elvish corridors to their rooms, they couldn't help but grin and gave each other high-fives. This was sooo going to be an interesting place.

* * *

Elleth: Female Elf 

Laurelin: Elvish for Song of Gold

Mithrandir: Elvish name for Gandalf the Grey  
  
Next Chapter: Meeting Gandalf, explanations and pranks!!!!  
  
Hope this longer chapter will please you guys.. if you like this story or hate this story.. pls review ok? Tell me so that I can improve.. thanks lotz.. smile :).. Amirel


	4. As If

Chapter 4: As if  
  
A/N: Firstly, I would like to make it clear to everyone that this occurred about a century after the Last Alliance. So, it is NOT a dark time. Much much longer chapter so I expect more reviews ok? Good. :)  
  
Sarcastic Sadistic Sadie: Thanks for the review, I can see you live up to your name. The elleths were holding a bucket of cold water. So the water was cold. I am sorry if I made you think otherwise. And I will change the first chapter as soon as I can.. and continue flaming! (Ps. You totally sound like simon cowell in your bio esp.. Good job!) :)  
  
Breck: Hey thanks for the vote of confidence.. haha at least I know that someone appreciates me.. hope you like this chap too..  
  
Naomi Maxwell: er.. Gandalf IS a maia after all, but will explain more in this chappy.

* * *

The first part of this chapter will be from Laurelin's point of view:  
  
As Laurelin walked away from Lord Elrond's room and began to make her way through Rivendell, she wondered about the four guests that had apparently mysteriously arrived in Rivendell. She had always been the thoughtful one amongst her friends, being quiet sensitive and always loved to fade into the shadows. However, she was not always like this. Her parents were originally from Lothlorien, who had longed for the peaceful excitement of Rivendell. Sure, life in Rivendell was exciting, with creatures of almost every species visiting from time to time, but after most of her friends and family left for the Havens, she felt alone.  
  
Yet she was still thankful. She had two marvelous best friends, Anarrima and Serinde. Anarrima was stubborn and headstrong, having kept most of her feelings under a tight mask that no one other than her good friends were allowed to see after her parents had fallen in the Last Alliance. They were exceptional warriors, and Laurelin couldn't help but smile as she remembered the skill with which Anarrima wielded her weapons. She could use both swords and bows perfectly and there were few who could beat her in combat. Anarrima was a fearless beauty, and when she passed most elves would have a big problem deciding whether to cower at her presence or faint at her beauty.  
  
Her other good friend Serinde, was also a wonder in her own right. She was extremely loyal to her friends, and Laurelin was sure that if there ever came a time where a new dark lord rose again, Serinde together with Anarrima would be one of the first on the battlefields; ready to protect their friends and family. Serinde, although not as good as Anarrima when it came to fighting, made up for that weakness with her wit and craftiness. When the two were faced with each other, it was definitely a draw. Other than being good at fighting, she was great at weaving. She could weave all the stories of the elves into fabrics with the ease of a professional, even though she was a mere thousand years old, a child in the eyes of the elves. She was obviously not from Rivendell, with her bright red hair and green eyes. Her parents were unknown but she often joked that she possibly was a child of the Valar, of maybe Elbereth herself. Laurelin grinned at the thought. That would not have been a surprise, for Serinde had the skills and brains to be one of the Valar themselves.  
  
Laurelin was not as skilled in fighting as her two friends, and she tried hard to change that, training hard and long daily. Today was her only day off in weeks, and those irritating boys had to go and spoil it. She sighed heavily, thinking "Not like the training has changed anything though, don't know why I am even bothering about it." She shook her head, clearing her mind of those unpleasant thoughts as she turned the corner and neared Elladan and Elrohir's rooms. She heard loud strange noises coming from their rooms and sighed. This was going to be a really long day.  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry that part was a bit boring, but it had to be done so that you guys would understand more about the girls. Ok, enough of the boring stuff, its back to the guys!)

* * *

The four marauders had finally reached their rooms and being tired and weary from their "long journey", they decided that it was safe to leave Sirius alone by himself in his room as the high sugar level in his blood had probably already went down. They then said their goodbyes and went off to have a nice long soak in the bath.  
  
And guess what? They were wrong. As usual.  
  
10 minutes later, they heard loud maniacal laughter and shouts coming from Sirius's room. Being the nosey, curious bunch that they were, they decided to go and investigate. The scene that met their eyes was definitely worthy of entering the America's Home Videos- if they could just find a video camera somewhere. Anyway, when they went in, Sirius was bouncing on top of a mattress, which was in a bath tub, which was overflowing with what seemed to be a mixture of large gigantic air bubbles and water. As the Marauders gaped open-mouthed at the sight before them, Sirius noticed their arrival and started talking.  
  
"Look guys, see what I've found. Guess, guess, guess!!! Come on, don't tell me that you don't have one too? It can't be, they are so fun, to not have one is definitely insane!!!" Remus put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. Taking their silence as consent, he got even more excited, jumping harder up and down on the mattress. He must have put a spell on the mattress so that it didn't break 'cos at the rate he was jumping, the mattress should have been unfit for sleeping 9 minutes ago. "Look, look, look!!! Seeeeee..." He then pushed an elf who was probably in his teens in front of them. "I've got a personal servant!!! I can get him to do anything, you see, I can ask him to go get marshmallows and dump them into the bath and he can do it in 5 seconds. Elves can totally run fast, Hehehehehehe! You know, they might even be better than my house elves!"  
  
Just as Sirius said this, a magical swirl of what seemed to be stars appeared in front of him and Minnie the house elf appeared right in front of the Marauders! "NO SIR!!! You cannot get rid of Minnie, Minnie will be good from now on, Minnie will stop stealing your food, Minnie will give you everything you want from the house, Minnie will do anything you want, Minnie will-"She was cut off as Sirius suddenly stopped jumping.  
  
The room was silent for a moment and then a wicked smile spread over Sirius's face. "You'll give me everything I want from Hogwarts?" "Yes of course, sir!!!" Minnie screamed enthusiastically. James rolled his eyes. House elves.  
  
"Ok then you must come every time I call your name ok?" "Of course!" Minnie smiled happily to herself and then disappeared in yet another swirl of stars.  
  
"Huh???? What on earth had just happened???" that was definitely what everyone was thinking.  
  
However, as usual, the silence was short-lived.  
  
"Wahooo!" Sirius gave out a victory cheer and jumped even harder on the mattress, pulling all the guys along with him and failing drastically thus resulting in half of their bodies on the mattress going up and down, making a really funny sight.  
  
The elf servant had originally been speechless after seeing the house elf but looking at the scenario in front of him, couldn't help but started to laugh.  
  
"Now looking what you've done, Sirius! You've made the poor elf go insane!" James, Remus and Peter chorused together. Sirius just gave them a sweet, contented smile.

* * *

Hours later, and after a good rest, an elf knocked on all four of their doors. Or actually just three of their doors. Sirius's door had fallen off after he accidentally used himself as a human bowling ball and aimed in the wrong direction. That guy was definitely mental.  
  
"The Lord Elrond requests your presence at the dining hall for dinner my lords. Please follow me." The marauders didn't really get a chance to refuse, not that they wanted to of course, they were starving but hellooo? They were guests not prisoners, or at least only Peter thought so. The rest of them were too busy making fun of how the picture of Isildur cutting off the ring looked like a game with model soldiers and this big ugly thingy that was attacking them. Soon, they reached the dining hall.  
  
Upon reaching the dining hall, they were shown to a really long table with lots and lots of people sitting on it. They were shown to seats near the head of the table and James couldn't help but smirked, saying to Sirius: "Look at those little people near the bottom of the table there, isn't it so sad?" Sirius snorted loudly and couldn't help but agree, attracting attention from the other elves on the table. They were sitting opposite an old man with a big grey beard, grey hair, grey clothes, grey eyes and practically grey everything! "Man, his life must be boring!" Sirius thought to himself. Near them, the three girls that they had met earlier on in the day were also seated near them. "I was correct!" Remus smiled gleefully to himself, "They were somebody special, although I can't see why two of them are, they are as unreasonable as Death Eaters! The other one is ok though," he thought as he remembered Laurelin. "She was very kind to us even though we had never met before or were elves. She must definitely be a great friend."  
  
Remus was awakened from his "La-la land" or dream-world as the rest of the marauders called it, when the Lord Elrond and who they assumed was his wife entered the dining hall. All the people immediately shushed as he and his wife sat down and gestured for them to sit too. Peter rolled his eyes: "This is sooo stupid. I thought when we left Hogwarts we would never have to do this anymore but I was so wrong."  
  
The dinner began and both Sirius and James began wolfing down their food as if there was no tomorrow. Food went into their mouths quicker than you can say speedy Gonzales and by the time they were finished with their meals, the elves had only finished the first course. Lord Elrond arched an eyebrow at them and the old man smirked and laughed out loud.  
  
The marauders stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the old man. "Yo Sirius, I think you have competition for the most insane guy here, 'cos that guy" James pointed to the old man, "Is plain insane: I mean, who on earth just laughs out loud for no good reason at all?" Sirius just grinned and sighed at the same time, saying "I know everyone loves insane people." With that, he got up and bowed, making everyone stare even harder at them.  
  
Just then, a clear voice sounded and Sirius turned and saw the object of his erm.. should I say previous affection talking. "Who do you think you are?" and then stood up turning to James said: "Do you know who you are comparing this HUMAN too?" Seeing James bewildered expression, she sighed and explained, her eyes getting colder every minute. "The person whom you affectionately called "that guy" is not some plain old guy. He is Gandalf the grey, or Mithrandir, as called by the elves. He is a maia sent by the Valar themselves to help middle earth. You just insulted him more than you can imagine."  
  
At this James just continued staring at the elleth, as though not understanding what she had just said and the elleth then got even more frustrated at James and was about to criticize him once more until Gandalf intervened. "Now, now, Anarrima, I know that you care for me and want to protect me, but this is not the way." Anarrima grudgingly sat down; and continued to glare at the boys.  
  
Happy that this issue was settled, Gandalf then looked at the boys and said to them "Ah, you must be the four boys that I had noticed enter Rivendell. You must be confused are you not? Well, when you had entered Middle Earth, I had felt a disturbance as all of the wizards in this world are connected by one way or the other and upon the entry of another four wizards, all of us were definitely affected. The fact that the Lady Galadriel also saw you in her mirror also helped me confirm my suspicions." Serinde, finding something in Gandalf's speech a bit weird, decided to ask him, "Why do you call these boys' wizards my lord? Are they not just nothing but a human?"  
  
Gandalf sighed, saying "Yes, they are wizards, and if they brought their wands I am sure that they can perform some magic for you to see, as can I."  
  
Anarrima snorted loudly and definitely not appropriately questioning: "These boys can perform magic? Is this a joke Gandalf? This cannot be, they are just kids and are so young."  
  
James stood up indignantly, saying "Excuse me, we are not young at all. In fact, we are already almost 17 if you must know, and nearing adulthood! However, I am very sure that we still can do things that you can't do."  
  
Serinde then chuckled loudly: "I am sure you can" and smiled patronizingly at the boys.  
  
Remus then, getting angry too at the various attacks on his and his friends characters said to Serinde: "Yes we are! Is that really so hard to believe?"  
  
The three girls looked at each other and simultaneously, they chorused together: "Yes!" Even Laurelin who had been quiet all along agreed with the three and that made Remus extra angry- and sad although he did not know why. He couldn't believe that Laurelin too did not believe in them- ok, he was thinking more along the lines of him. He was about to begin to convince them otherwise but Lord Elrond stopped him.  
  
"ENOUGH! The boys are wizards and whether you accept it or not, can be great helps to us and any other kingdom. If they can find their wands of course." Lord Elrond winked at the boys and continued "And I expect you to respect it" There was murmurs of yes all around the table and the Lord Elrond dismissed them.  
  
As the four marauders walked back to their rooms, only one thought was in their heads: "They were sooo going to get their revenge".

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. I promised you guys pranks but the chapter was beginning to get too long so it'll be in the next chapter, I promise you it'll be good. So pls pls pls review kz.. flame me I don't care but please review ok? SMiLEZ:) Amirel 


	5. Muhahahahahaha

**Chap 5: Muhahahaha  
**  
Disclaimer: Nothing, absolutely nothing in lotr or harry potter belongs to me.  
  
Starbella: Thanks for the support, you rock. Glad someone appreciates my work.. sighs.. :)

* * *

As the Marauders sauntered off in the other direction doing goodness knows what, they didn't notice two elves sitting in the corner of the table, who had been watching their "performance" from afar. They had on identical smirks and Lord Elrond eyed them warily. Oh yes, trouble was brewing alright.

* * *

Back at Sirius's room:  
  
"Why did we have to go to your room?" Peter whined. He had never been a fan of Sirius's fashion taste and right now he was seriously reconsidering the fact of disowning Sirius for good. And for good reason too. For someone who had only been in that room for less than 12 hours, he had totally erm, refurbished it. The walls were splashed with bright orange with black dots here and there, making the whole room look like a gigantic tigger and Sirius had somehow changed all the flowers in his room to cactus. The guy was creative, he had to give him that, but bright orange??? This was what happened when people spent too much time obsessing about what colour to change their enemy's hair into.  
  
"Why not???" Sirius asked. "I personally think it was the best I had done so far, if I say so myself. Although I don't think I got the spell right, it was supposed to change it to bright orange with black stripes, hmm, I wonder if any of you can help me?"  
  
"No!" They all shouted in unison.  
  
Sirius pouted and faked a hurt look and Remus decided to cut in "Relax Peter, it's only going to be for a while, then we can leave Sirius to his mad room"  
  
Peter wasn't exactly happy with this, but who was he to say anything? He had always been the timid one, afraid to stand up for what he thought. Anyway, if Sirius liked it, that was his business, after all, Sirius was the one who was going to stay in this room, not him thank goodness. Peter thought he would be blinded after only a week looking at all the bright colours everyday.  
  
"So, what are we going to do about the girls? They have caused us so much trouble and worst of all- have doubted our abilities! I say we should play a trick on them to pay them back for insulting us and at the same time showing them how good a wizard we are."  
  
"Good idea Prongs, lets do it!" Sirius said ever enthusiastically.  
  
"Ok, I am fine with it, but do you mean all of the girls? I mean, Laurelin is really nice, and she did lead us to Lord Elrond..." Remus was cut off by James and Sirius, who said at once: "No way! She agreed with them too remember? And that days she was probably just pitying us because we were mere humans remember?"  
  
Oh shit, mere humans, yeah Remus remembered. He sighed heavily and he looked downcast. Mere humans, Mere humans that were probably not good enough for elves. Lesser beings. And what more, he was a werewolf! He was sure that that definitely put defined him as a even lesser being. What was he thinking, that they might actually be friends?  
  
Looking at Remus's downcast face, Sirius and James immediately looked embarrassed and knew that they had struck a nerve. They tried to remedy the solution by changing the subject, and while they were still thinking about what they wanted to say, Peter for once was clever than he looked and said "So what pranks are we going to pull on them?"  
  
Remus snapped out of it, probably because of the sudden display of intelligence in Peter, after all, he wasn't normally this smart. Or was he? Remus didn't know, he normally just didn't care. Sirius then piped up excitedly, glad that they had succeeded in distracting Remus. "Yeah, hmm, I know of many, but to do that I need..."  
  
Suddenly, Minnie the house elf popped out of thin air again to their utmost surprise and handed Sirius some tattered and torn notebook. "Here you go, sir!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I need this! Great, thanks a lot Minnie, I..." But as he turned around, he was even more surprised to see Minnie already gone. The look on his face must have been really funny because the Marauders burst out laughing.  
  
"Sometimes, Sirius, I swear that Minnie can totally read your mind!" Remus joked, still rolling on the floor, clutching his sides laughing.  
  
"Oh gee, thanks a lot, I really appreciate this information, now my brain feels totally violated." Sirius faked a pout. "Anyway, back to the book, here is where I keep all my ideas for pranks; and the spells required too. You see this is totally useful, I have like over 500 unused pranks here. And they are all totally original and guaranteed to work or your money back." Then Sirius burst into laughter too. "I can totally be a product advertiser." Mimicking a man's real deep voice: "Drink Yummy, and you will have great big muscles just like me." And he flexed his nonexistent and imaginary muscles proudly.  
  
The Marauders burst into laughter again. Sirius totally cracked people up all the time. That was probably why every single girl in Hogwarts who wasn't in love with James adored Sirius, Peter thought bitterly.  
  
"Okay now back to business, so how 'bout we do this, this, this and this! All agreed? Okay, we shall go into action tomorrow night. Remus you take Anarrima's so you don't chicken out, James you take Laurelin's so that you don't faint and I will take Serinde's. Peter, you will stay in your room and pretend that we are all in your room. That way, we have an alibi in case anyone gets suspicious of us." Sirius proclaimed loudly. "Now you all can be dismissed. See you guys tomorrow morning and don't be late!"  
  
"Yes teacher." They chorused in unison and scrambled out of the room before Sirius could hex them for insulting him. However, as usual, they still got caught and hexed as Sirius chased them out. They then spent the rest of the night bright blue. Some people never learn.

* * *

When Remus returned to his room, he looked out of the window of his room and stared at the moon. It was almost full, a sure sign that the full moon was about to come in a few days. He cursed himself mentally for forgetting to ask Lord Elrond about where he could transform, he didn't want to hurt the innocent. However, as he turned to leave the side of the window to look for Lord Elrond, he heard someone sing. Mesmerized by the voice, he leaned further out of the window to listen properly. He recognized the voice as Laurelin's of course, he wasn't sure that he would ever forget the lovely sound of her voice and although it was sung softly, due to his status as a werewolf and the upcoming full moon, his hearing was many times sharper than the normal human or elf so he managed to hear every word.  
  
_When you get caught in the rain,  
  
With nowhere to run,  
  
When you're distraught and in pain,  
  
Without anyone.  
  
When you keep crying to be saved,  
  
But nobody comes,  
  
And you feel so far away,  
  
That you just can't...  
  
Find your way home.  
  
You can get there alone.  
  
It's okay.  
  
What you say is...  
  
I can make it through the rain.  
  
I can stand up once again.  
  
On my own. And I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
  
And everytime I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain.  
  
And if you keep falling down,  
  
Don't you dare give in.  
  
! You will arise, safe and sound.  
  
So keep pressing...  
  
On steadfastly,  
  
And you'll find what you need,  
  
To prevail.  
  
What you say is...  
  
I can make it through the rain.  
  
I can stand up once again.  
  
On my own. And I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
  
And everytime I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain.  
  
And when the wind blows,  
  
And shadows grow close,  
  
Don't be afraid.  
  
There's nothing you can't face.  
  
And should they tell you,  
  
You'll never pull through,  
  
Don't hesitate.  
  
Stand tall and say...  
  
I can make it through the rain.  
  
I can stand up once again.  
  
On my own. And I know,  
  
That I'm strong enough to mend.  
  
And everytime I feel afraid,  
  
I hold tighter to my faith.  
  
And I live one more day,  
  
And I make it through the rain.  
  
And I can make it through the rain,  
  
And stand up once again.  
  
And I'll live one more day,  
  
And I, I can make it through the rain.  
  
Oh yes, you can.  
  
You're gonna make it through the rain.  
  
(Through the rain by Mariah Carey)  
_  
Laurelin sat in her room, with unshed tears in her eyes. She had walked back to her talen alone and seeing the Marauders together supporting each other as if they were real brothers related by blood had made her even sadder. True, her parents were still there for her, but they seldom visited, and most of the time she was alone. Most people had thought she was shy and did not want to disturb her. Even Anarrima and Serinde, who were her closest friends in Rivendell, seldom saw her as she was always busy or at least that was what she wanted them to think. She was just withdrawn from the world around her, plain and simple despite how much she wanted to deny it. She only went to functions if she had to and wanted nothing more than to avoid the other elleths her age. All they could think of was ellons and beautifying themselves. Well most of them at least, she silently corrected herself. Anarrima and Serinde were much better, however if they were interested in a male, they always went crazy and obsessed. After all the crying and such, she began to feel exhausted and slowly drifted off to sleep. However, surprisingly, or at least to her, her dreams were filled with nothing but a face with warm hazel eyes.  
  
As Remus listened to the song, he was disappointed when the singing had come to an end. The voice had been filled with so much pain, sadness and emotion that Remus could not help but get touched by it. Then, suddenly remembering what he had to do and the importance of it, he set of for Lord Elrond's office, if he could find the way. After all, nothing can be more important than innocent lives, he thought. But surprisingly again, his heart argued with his brain "Can it?"  
  
Finally, after walking in MANY circles and going in millions of merry go rounds, he reached Lord Elrond's office. Knocking on the door, he was surprised to see a rather erm, hassled Elrond open the door. I wonder what Elrond had been doing before he knocked. Remus smirked and Lord Elrond asked in a clearly irritated voice: "Now what is the problem, I hope it is important enough to disturb me at this time of the night."  
  
"Of course it is. At least I think it was more important than what you were doing just a few minutes ago" Remus rebutted, not really caring that he was teasing a esteemed lord. He just knew that he had insulted him and he would pay. Lord Elrond just glared at him and said in a definitely impolite manner: "Spit." "Well you see, I am not sure if Gandalf told you, but I am a werewolf." Looking at Elrond's expression, which easily showed that he did not understand a word of what on earth Remus was talking about, he decided to explain further. "You see, at every full moon, I turn into a wolf. Then I have no control over my actions and will probably do something irrevocable. Ruining the forest, killing people, destroying homes, etc, etc"  
  
Lord Elrond then just calmly said "I see"  
  
Remus of course, immediately thought he was crazy because he was sure that no one in his or her right mind would after finding out that his people and possessions would be in danger just say "I see". "Hello??? I need something that is strong enough to house me and stay standing even if I brutally attack it. Get it?" Lord Elrond just continued smiling calmly at him and said "Ok. Sure." Remus was now definitely sure he had lost his marbles. He just grunted in anger and stalked off. "Elves" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Lord Elrond grinned even wider when he heard Remus's comment. Man was he in for a big surprise. He then said "humans" and re-entered his room to continue doing his erm, business.  
  
Very quickly, the day passed and soon it was time for the prank. They met in James room this time, deciding it was better and also easier on their eyes and sanity. After they finalized all the details, it was time to set off. Each of them had memorized their spells before hand and put a chameleon charm on each other and tested it out. James would have used his invisibility cloak, but due to the fact that he had left it behind, he had no choice but to use the spell. As the guys wanted their first prank in rivendell to start with a bang, they had decided to have different pranks that were customized for each of their receivers.  
  
Remus was the first to reach Anarrima's talen as it was the nearest to their rooms and he silently slipped in. They had also put a silencing charm on themselves incase they were heard. Lucky for them they did, as elves had wonderful hearing, although they did not know that yet. First, Remus put a spell on all of Anarrima's clothes which made them say in bright fluorescent colours: "I love humans!" He also added that spell to her forehead and the sight of her sleeping with bright flashing lights on her head saying "I love humans" was nearly too much for Remus to bare. He laughed his head off and luckily due to the silencing charm, Anarrima didn't even stir. Then, as he sifted through her things, he was surprised to notice that she was a warrior from the vast collection of weapons that she owned. Smirking to himself, he decided to make the handles VERY slippery as a finishing touch. He made a mental note to get someone to challenge Anarrima to a duel the next day in public and totally embarrass her in the crowd. He also put a sleeping spell on her that would only wear off after 6 hours. As he looked at his handiwork, he was very pleased with himself and slipped out of her talen again and back to his room.  
  
James had also finally reached Laurelin's talen put his plan into action. Remus didn't like it, but the other three of them had outvoted him. He whispered the spell and smirked as he saw that it worked. He too put a sleeping spell on her that would last 7 hours. Tomorrow would totally be hilarious. He continued laughing silently to himself as he went back to his own room. If anyone had seen him, he would have made a really funny sight as he was laughing his guts out with his mouth wide open but no sound was coming out from him. 'I crack myself up' He couldn't help but think as he arrogantly stared at his reflection in the mirror.  
  
On Sirius's side, he too had reached Serinde's talen. However, due to his pathetic perverted mind, he had chosen at the last minute to take all of Serinde's underwear and hang it on the roof of her talen, for the whole world to see. Then he also silently transfigured a coin he had brought along with him into a seemingly replica of Serinde. Not bad if I say so myself, he thought. He then put the replica into Serinde's clothes closet where she was sure to find it the next day. He chuckled to himself and thought: 'I am such a genius'. He made sure that he alos put a sleeping spell on Serinde that would last for 8 hours as that way, they could watch all of their wonderful victim's reactions without missing out a second of it. He then slipped out of Serinde's room and made his way back to his room with a contented sigh.  
  
However, Peter was not as happy as the rest of them. As usual, he was left out on their prank and while the others were off having fun, he was stuck in his room talking to himself and pretending the others were there. Not that he didn't know why he was in that position, Peter had never been good at charms or transfiguration and he probably would only be more of a burden than a help. However, he still felt that it was unfair and that he deserved better. He sighed heavily but what could he do other than sigh? He was just nothing but a little mouse after all.

* * *

Next Chap: What on earth did they do to Laurelin???  
  
A/N: hello, I took slightly longer to get this chap up as I had to choose the song and think bout the pranks, however I may not be updating so frequently anymore as I am going away. If you guys got any songs that are suitable for my oc's character, feel free to suggest to me ok? And I need ideas for pranks too... and pls pls pls be a nice person and review ok? Cos recently I've been getting so few reviews, :(, so review ok? Thanks lots ... Amirel


	6. I'm lovin' it NOT!

Chapter 6: I'm Lovin' It.. Not!  
  
Starbella: Hey, thanks for the review.. and putting me on your list of favourite people.. haha.. I am so honoured.. thanks again.. :).. I'm trying, I'm trying.. fast enough?

* * *

After a really really long time, it was finally 6 o' clock in the morning and time to check on the lovely ladies. As Anarrima was going to wake up first, they quickly put the charms on themselves and hurried over to her talen.

They were just in time to see Anarrima waking up. When she got out of bed, the Marauders couldn't help but stifle a giggle. She was wearing pyjamas which had a picture of what obviously was an elvish version of what seemed to be Barbie dolls. It had pointy ears and really long legs, which made them look like spiders. Wonder why the little kids weren't afraid of them.

After they stifled giggles for a really long time, they suddenly realized that they had on silencing charms and they even if they laughed their heads off, she wouldn't be able to notice. They laughed even harder at this and because of their vigorous movements, Anarrima vaguely noticed some sort of outline on the wall.  
  
Remus, being the self proclaimed smarter and more responsible one, noticed that Anarrima was looking, no staring, straight at them. He poked James, Sirius and Peter hard in the ribs, which caused them to jump even higher into the air and give a huge scream which made them even more visible. Remus rolled his eyes at them, really if the situation hadn't been so serious, as he knew the consequences of them being caught, he would have started laughing his whole body off at the sound of Sirius and James squealing like girls. He sighed and had no choice but to petrify them. He could feel their eyes glaring holes in his back but he didn't care. He didn't know about them, but he definitely didn't want to get caught pranking people after only 2 days in Rivendell. He gave them a small smirk and then stopped moving. Anarrima continued looking at them, but as she was still a bit drowsy from the sleeping charm and after staring at the wall intensely for a few minutes, she just decided that her eyes were playing tricks on her and went back on her normal business. "I really need to get back to work" she thought, "all this extra rest is making me drowsy."  
  
Then, Anarrima changed without blinking an eye. 'Oops', thought Remus, 'I think the sleeping charm I put on her was too strong.' He then smiled sheepishly at his friends. The rest of them just glared harder at him.

Anyway back to the show: Anarrima just changed, brushed her teeth and did her hair without ever looking twice at her appearance. She then walked out of her talen and to the archery field to practice her archery as she did every day. Remus glared at her and cursed under his breath, saying something about irritating females. As a result, he was forced to levitate all three of them to the archery field too.

That was when the show started to get interesting- at last. As Anarrima walked into the archery fields, all the elves around her began to stare at her. I mean, who wouldn't? An elf, with "I love humans" plastered all around her, was definitely an interesting sight- and a sure sign that someone has officially gone insane. It was only when she got to the archery fields and all her fellow colleagues (?) started laughing their heads off and then literally started rolling on the floor clutching their sides laughing then did Anarrima began to snap out of it. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF VALAR IS SO FUNNY MAY I ASK YOU?" She was definitely not happy. The elves around her all quietened down, frightened of her wrath. Anarrima was a nice person to be around normally, but when she got angry, hell froze over.  
  
There was a period of silence, and then someone mustered up his courage and told her: "My lady, please do not be angry, but did you take a proper look at yourself and your clothes when you got out of your talen?"  
  
"Yes of course, I mean, I'm not sure, but I should have, I think I did, but then everything is so furry and..." The marauders laughed out loud at this, or at least Remus did, the rest just looked really really amused as they had already lost their ability to speak. Another archer then cut in "You see my lady, if you would just look then at your clothes, they have the words "I love humans" in bright florescent colours."

At this, Anarrima looked down at her clothes and to her utmost dismay, she found that it was true. The archer looking totally pleased with himself, then continued "As you probably have noticed, it wasn't actually very easy to miss, or to pretend to have not seen it. After all, why in the name of Valar would you want to proclaim that you love humans? They are nothing but a bunch of useless fools." At this all four of the marauders got really enraged and made a silent agreement with each other. That elf was definitely next.  
  
"By the way, my name is Lindor, my lady." At first Anarrima was too shocked to speak, then, she quickly recovered and got REALLY ANGRY. "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO ME, I WILL PERSONALLY CUT THE PERSON INTO FIFTY THOUSAND PIECES AND GIVE HIM TO SAURON MYSELF!"

At this, Sirius perked up: 'Hey, not bad, she is willing to go to Mordor just for little old me, Awwww, I knew she could not resist my charm. Maybe we should do this more often.' Looking at Sirius's more than contented face, the marauders couldn't help but roll their eyes. Trust Sirius to turn everything into a joke.  
  
At this time, Remus thought that it would be good to show themselves now and uttered "Finite Incantatem" and all four of them appeared from what seemed to be thin air. Sirius was the first to recover and said arrogantly to Anarrima: "Good morning my lady, lovely morning isn't it. Proclaiming your love to humans eh?" At this Anarrima got even more enraged and was about to raise her bow threateningly at Sirius who just continued calmly saying: "Although, if I were you, I would take a good look at the mirror as you have something bright and flashing on your head. 'I love humans' I believe it says." He smirked and looked to see Anarrima's reaction. She then gave a strangled cry and ran to the bathrooms to take a look. Sirius had been correct. There was something bright and flashing on her head. In her fury, she clenched her fist and hit the mirror hard, causing it to be broken into pieces, and screamed really really loudly.

Just outside the toilet, the Marauders gave each other grins and high-fived. "One down, Two more to go. Look out Rivendell, here we come".

* * *

A/N: muhahaha.. I am so evil. short chap, I know but you guys will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens to Serinde and Laurelin. So review more ok... and then the next chapter will be up sooner.... So press that nice little button ok? Thanks lots.. Amirel 


	7. Stupid Elvish Statues!

Insanity with a twist

Disclaimer: Nothing of lotr or hp is mine!

Hey.. I'm back.. finally! Anyway hope u like it and enjoy! Oh and thanks soo much for all the lovely reviews.. :)  
  
After that erm, one-sided encounter with Anarrima, the boys proceeded to go check on Laurelin. After all, the great Sirius himself had concocted all those "ingenious" ideas and wouldn't it be a pity to miss any display of their prowess? So, anyway, they were walking towards Laurelin's talen when realized that they were seemingly walking past the same two statues for the past 5 minutes. Two identical statues to be exact- and both eerily glaring daggers at them. Then, as they continued walking on, the statues started to make noises. Finally, only after the statues shouted at the top of their voices, did the group stop walking and turn to face the "statues".  
  
"ARE WE THAT TRANSPARENT THAT YOU IDIOTS COULD NOT NOTICE US AT ALL?!? OR ARE YOU GUYS JUST AS SLOW AS AN ORC!!!" The statues, which currently appeared to be elves sceamed at them. Obviously angry, their nostrils were red and flaring wildly.  
  
Which Sirius of course thought was absolutely hilarious and started laughing, snorting loudly and hitting his head very hard at the same time. Don't really know how he did that, but hey, who cares?  
  
And then, the whole group just had to make everything even worse by saying in unison: "Say What?" Although I think Peter really didn't understand how statues could talk, much less scream their heads off at them.  
  
Which really made the elves even more angry and they looked like they were about to explode from fury. However, one of them quickly calmed down and nudged the other, speaking in hushed tones. Well, technically they were just speaking normally to each other, but then the Marauders didn't exactly have the oh so wonderful elven hearing did they?  
  
Anyway, as I was saying, the other elf had obviously fed him mental medicine or hypnotized him or something, 'cos he quietened down considerably, and was even beaming at them. "Well milords, what do we have here?"  
  
"Hey Remus, I didn't know elves were so stupid that they don't even know what is going on now.." Sirius said in a fake whisper that was so loud even sleeping dwarfs would have heard it.  
  
"Yes I know, isn't that such a sad thing?"  
  
Tired of being ignored by the Marauders, again, the elves both cleared their throats reeeeally loudly.  
  
"Yes my lords?" Sirius and James asked together, batting their eyelashes and grinning seductively at the elves like they had seen all the girls do in the movies. Remus and Peter burst into laughter and the other two pouted and pretended to kiss them which resulted in even more laughter. Even the two elves had to join in. After all, how often is it that they are able to see a comedy act with gay humans? I don't think they even know what 'Last Comic Standing' is!  
  
Then, suddenly snapping out of it, Sirius said, "Wow, isn't the shock totally overwhelming?"  
  
"Ya... it's like.. whoa.. we didn't know twin elves could not only speak together, they can get angry together and clear their throats together!" James then gestured for the twins to come closer and then said into their ears "Hey, then do you guys bathe together too?"  
  
At this comment, one of the twins, the apparently un-hypnotised one as he got angry with them again, turned bright red and was about to punch them really hard until his brother stepped in, literally. He held the other twin and used his butt to keep his brother away from the Marauders and said calmly to them: "I am sorry but you must be mistaken, we are not some commoner," and then he said the next sentence pretty arrogantly "I am Elrohir and this is my brother Elladan", pointing at his butt, oops sorry, the person next to his butt "and we are Elrond's sons." At that point of time, everything was going ok until Elladan foolishly insulted them, again. "Yes, and if you don't show us due respect, you will be kicked out of Rivendell."  
  
"OOoooh... the lords of rivendell eh? So now pretty boy is gonna try and pull rank on us because he aint clever enough in a battle of wits eh? Bring it on then, we are soooooo scared." Remus said teasingly, rolling his eyes. Why on earth did every single elf totally despise and look down on humans? Stupid racial discrimination, after seeing it in action this past few days, it's really starting to get soooo old.  
  
Elrohir did not like this and being the serious one, said warningly "Dan, if Ada finds out about this, knowing him, we will probably be the ones out of Rivendell, not them." But Elladan, being Elladan, of course did not heed his advice, to both of their undoing. (Dramatic Music Playing in the Background)  
  
Then Elladan, being an elf, took their words very literally and said proudly with a tinge of satisfaction, "You should be"  
  
With that, Elrohir then sighed heavily and whacked his head with his hand. This was not going well at all.  
  
Remus also sighed and shook his head. After all, he didn't want to make enemies but at the rate they were going, probably the whole of rivendell would be mad at them when they were finished.  
  
Sirius too was also very anxious to got to Laurelin's talen to view their handiwork and was about to just ask them to leave them alone when a high pitched scream came from the direction of Laurelin's talen.  
  
They clenched their fists, swore loudly and then said in unison: "Now look what you have done!"  
  
To this, the twins just grinned widely and said: "My, my, my. Watch your language boy, and besides, look who's acting like twins now?"  
  
Sirius then grit his teeth and said "Alright! Enough is Enough! Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?" To that, all James could say was "Yup, we are all thinking, how on earth could Sirius ever manage to think?" "I shall ignore you gentlemen, for it is obvious you are mentally unsound and blinded by my genius." He paused for effect for a while and then continued. "Anyway, as I was thinking... ..."  
  
And guess what happened?  
  
The twins suddenly disappeared in a poof of sparkly dust.  
  
And all Sirius could say to that was: "Yes! Thanks a lot Minnie, You totally rock!"  
  
Upon seeing this, all the Marauders could do was gape open-mouthed at Sirius and finally Remus choked on a fly that had obviously thought his mouth was a container with food and said: "For our sanity's sake, we are sooo not gonna ask just what, on earth just happened.

* * *

Back on plain old earth, somewhere in Macy's departmental store:  
  
It was Christmas in the United States of America and as usual, macy's was having a special section in the departmental store where little (or big) children could have fun and even ask santa for wishes. On this day, the children were in for a big treat as they not only had one but two santas! The kids swarmed all over the Santas, pulling every single part of the Santa costume that they could find.  
  
However, if you looked closely at the santas and beyond their great big fluffy beards, you'd see that they were identical, and were elves! Why? Well, they were the two unlucky twins of course, I mean, like who else would be able to get transported to Earth against their will and still not knowing what on earth had happened?  
  
Well, time passed very slowly at Macy's, and as the twins found that somehow, they weren't able to move, and they tried to scream but they found no sound came out so they could do nothing but sit there, and talk to the children who for some reason found it extremely interesting to talk to a guy with a white beard with absolutely no taste when it came to clothes. I mean, who on earth walks around dressed in almost all red?  
  
Anyway, as the kids took their turns to talk to the "Santas", the twins found that not all the children were nice and sweet. Some of them, pulled hard at their ears, determined to prove to his friends that they were fake, while some found even more pleasure in yanking their fake beards and letting it go, causing their chins to really really hurt. Others brought a whole gang to attack them, stomping on their feet and spraying whip cream all over their faces, telling the twins that it was good for their complexion, and the twins, who obviously didn't know what in the name of valar was going on, just nodded and smiled. Which obviously caused the kids to laugh even more, after all, how often is it that they get a santa which they can bully and not get in trouble for it?  
  
However, the little kid that the twins disliked the most was a sweet little girl, who unknowingly, sprayed saliva all over their faces when she talked, which almost made them hurl. But then, none of them had the heart to tell her that, they just kept smiling at her. After that, they couldn't even wipe their faces because they couldn't move, so they spent the whole day, looking like their faces got caught in the rain.

However, despite their lack of the ability to move or communicate in a high pitched voice like a girl, they agreed on one thing- They will get their revenge... Muhahahaha (Maniacal Laughter)

You know, if you had watched the whole episode like Minnie did, it sort of looked like a movie called: "101 ways to embarrass a fool!" So, Minnie as usual, got a brilliant idea and videotaped it all. Then, she let them go. After all, they had to return home to get even more embarrassed when the Marauders played the tape in Rivendell- don't they?

* * *

Back in Rivendell  
  
As Anarrima walked out of the toilet, still angry but feeling slightly calmer than she had before, she saw the Marauders far away and thought 'Wow, look, it's the human fools again!'. Wondering what they were doing when their rooms were the opposite direction, she decided to catch up, without being seen of course, and see what was going on. When she saw that the twins were talking to the Marauders, she couldn't help but mutter under her breath "Well, dumb and dumber talking, now that's a sight!"  
  
Then, she sat down on the forest floor and watched the show. That was, until she heard Laurelin scream. Upon hearing what ever that guy's name was (Sirius) reaction, she narrowed her eyes. What had they done to Laurelin? Then, when the twins suddenly disappeared, her eyes narrowed to mere slits and was about to rush out and beat the life out of them when she suddenly vaguely remembered them appearing out of thin air. She cracked her knuckles and smiled devilishly to herself- if what she thought was really true, somebody or shall we say some people were soooo going to pay.  
  
And then, she walked off to go and plot.

* * *

Ok.. I know that was really short but.. i had a lot of homework to catch up on when i got home and i have this huge project that i have to work on so.. ya.. anyways so if u guys want the next chap up faster i need more reviews or i will seriously not post.. no kidding.. i need my motivation! haha.. anyway hope u like this chap.. theres too little insanity for my liking.. but I had to bridge and cause more conflict right? Anyway.. pls review ok? Thanks a lot k.. smile.. Amirel 


	8. The joys and emotions of being Laurelin

Hey everyone, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, so.. ya here's the next chapter so- enjoy! (Ps. Just wanna make something clear to all you people, I definitely wasn't talking about Sarcastic Sadistic Sadie in the previous note- no way! She cracks me up all the time!) Anyway, back to the story...

* * *

Laurelin's POV:  
  
I heard the bell in the courtyard sound and woke up with a start. What on earth had happened last night? For some reason, I had woken up with a splitting headache and felt like I had a hangover. "Argh..." I shook my head repeatedly, trying to get rid of the stupid sheep that were insistently dancing around my head. Stupid sheep. What time was it again? I tried to sit up but then, again, I found that I could not. Stupid Elladan and Elrohir. What had they done to me this time? Probably tied me to the bed AGAIN. Man, these elves really needed some original ideas, all their pranks got pretty boring after they repeated them a few times. I had always been an easy target compared to Serinde and Anarrima, and they never let me forget that. I was constantly the butt of their non-existant jokes. However, this turned out to be a good thing, and I quickly became their guinea-pig-cum-sister. I smirked and strained my head, looking for the ropes, so that I could cut them. You know, when I thought of that, it never really occurred to me that I might actually need a knife to cut a rope. Anyway. When I was straining my head, I suddenly realized that my body suddenly looked really weird under the covers. I got suspicious and whipped the sheets off my body but nothing prepared me for the shock I was going to get.  
  
So, I did the only thing I could have done.  
  
I screamed.  
  
And screamed.  
  
And screamed and screamed.  
  
Then, I finally realized that I wasn't really helping matters and calmed myself. Slowly, I tried to use my hands to pinch the body connected to my head that right now I wasn't so sure was mine. The weird thing was, instead of moving normally, my hands moved backwards and pinched myself. I almost screamed again. I cursed myself, why on earth did I have to pinch so hard? I sighed, I really am stupid. Just like my mother told me...  
  
Start Flashback  
  
"What have you done?" Laurelin's mother yelled angrily. She thought that letting her daughter work at the pottery would give her some meaning in life, not just wondering around aimlessly in the gardens admiring the flowers as she used too. Instead, she could not do anything properly, no she could not. Laurelin's mother shook her head and sighed heavily, disappointed. She had to go and break a whole year's work of the potters'. Needless to say, they were definitely not happy with her. She wanted to teach Laurelin a lesson, she had gone for to long as a carefree girl, it was time to let her know the consequences of her actions, and as they walked back from the pottery to their house, she let her know that.  
  
"I am sorry, mother, it wasn't my fault! The ..."  
  
"Don't try and make excuses, you are really so stupid sometimes, you know!" Her mother retorted furiously, not listening to reason and in her anger throwing things on the floor and she walked into the house, slammed the door behind her.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Do you know how hard your father and I have to work already? Now, we have a huge debt to pay off and because of you, we are going to have to work even harder and overtime just to right your wrongs!" With that, Laurelin's mother stormed off, too angry to care that her daughter had tears streaming down her eyes. That very day, Laurelin had packed her bags and went to stay with her friends. She refused to be a burden to her parents and she was sure that she could make it on her own. From that time on, she hardly ever saw her parents, except for the occasional letters.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Maybe if I wasn't so stupid, I would still be seeing my parents daily, and not living here all alone by myself" A single tear slid down my eye and I hurriedly brushed it away- or tried to. Then I remembered that my head was apparently on backwards. After all, I think a very telling sign is when you can't even wipe away a tear on your face.

* * *

Back to the Marauders:

It was then, at that time, that the Marauders finally arrived at Laurelin's talen. Looking at Laurelin vigorously thrashing in the bed, trying to at least get out of the bed, they all stifled a laugh. Seriously, it was really funny. If you wanted to know how it looked like, just visualize a human with her body facing down but head facing up, obviously struggling and moving fast and awkwardly. It's not just funny. It's a vision. Well, she quickly got her wish to get out of the bed as she soon found herself on the floor with a thud! She swore loudly and gritted her teeth. She was not going to act like a baby and scream for help just because of this. It was then that her worst nightmare got even worse.  
  
"Ahem, my lady, you seem to be in some distress. How may we be of help to you?"  
  
Laurelin rolled her eyes and gave no answer. Seriously, how thick were those guys? Wasn't obvious? And what great luck she had. Instead of a prince in shining armor, she got a group of buffoons. Okay, make it three buffoons. At least, what was his name? Oh yeah, at least Remus had the decency to look a bit ashamed. Although she couldn't think of a reason for him to be ashamed, but whatever. She currently had much more urgent and bigger problems.  
  
"You know, my lady. Despite how wonderful and brilliant we are, we are not telepathic and unfortunately cannot read your mind. So, unless you are going to tell us what is wrong, I'm sorry to say we cannot help you." Sirius said, faking sadness.  
  
Laurelin glared at him, damn humans, she normally didn't mind humans, but this human she could not stand. She too faked a smile and said in a voice that appeared to be sweetened by artificial sugar "Oh, I'm sorry that I apparently overlyestimated you. It seems that apparently you are not as brilliant as you claim to be." At this, Sirius glared at her, gritting his teeth. Remus hid a smile, it was not often that a girl was able to win THE Sirius Black in a battle of wits. Seeing that her words had gotten the desired effect, she continued, "I am currently having trouble trying to stand up", they snickered at this, "and I would really appreciate it if you guys would give me a hand."  
  
"Well, let's get to work then, boys!" With that, all four of them, pulled Laurelin up to her feet.  
  
"Wow, do you know how heavy you are? What do you eat everyday, rocks?" James asked innocently. Well, of course Laurelin wasn't able to stand this insult and took a step forward to try and intimidate him and give him back his money's worth. "Well, at least I don't... Ahhh!" She stopped in mid-sentence, as she found that instead of taking a step forward, she walked backward and then got mixed up about where she wanted to go and tripped ov3er herself.  
  
The marauders all burst into laughter- even Remus couldn't help himself- it was just too funny. "Now that" Sirius said, pointing to James, "Is what I call falling head over heels for us!"  
  
"You stupid humans, get me up from here at once!" Now, Laurelin was close to tears again. But of course, they being boys and irritating and insensitive, didn't realize that. So, they just continued laughing their heads off.  
  
"My, my, my, where are your manners?" Peter chided softly, with suddenly a weird glint in his eyes.  
  
"You know, for once I totally agree with you Pete, you really should be more respectful to the only people who are willing to help you."  
  
Laurelin snorted uncharacteristically and almost laughed out loud. "Don't tell me that you guys think that I am sooo pathetic that I don't even have anybody other than you to help me? My, that's absolutely the cleverest thing I've heard you guys say before!"  
  
At this, Sirius really got angry and sick of her insulting them. So, he said angrily: "Ok, so if you don't need us, we will just get going now, won't we?" With that, the four Marauders stalked out of her talen, with no one other than Remus giving her a second glance.  
  
To this, Laurelin just stuck up her nose and acted like she did not care. Then, after a while, she slowly began to worry. Today was a weekday and Anarrima and Serinde would probably only think she was missing until like, six days later, when they were off duty. Three days, the more she thought about it, the more she got worried, what if nobody found her or even came looking for her until it was too late? She was too young to die... ... wasn't she?

* * *

Haha... a big cliffy, will anyone find Laurelin before she dies of starvation, dehydration, or whatever? Haha.. review and guess whether she will die... muhahaha.. or who will come and save her.. the person who gets it right will get their favourite elf packed in a box and sent to them! Haha.. just kidding.. I wish that was possible... anyway review!!! Smile.. Amirel 


	9. Dancin' in the rain!

Hey.. its me! So sorry for the real long wait but I had to do this really important project and was rushing to complete it, hmm, actually I havent really completed it yet but still.. and I swear, fanfiction absolutely hates me.. I actually posted this chap yesterday and it didn't appear after a day so I had to take it off and repost it again.. sigh.. anyway.. hope u guys like this chap!

* * *

First, a nice little part about our favorite twins!!!  
  
As we all know, Elladan and Elrohir had just spent the last few hours being totally tortured, abused and whatever the lovely, innocent little angels back at earth did to them. So, when they heard an eerie voice around them, it just made their day.  
  
So, Elladan and Elrohir did the only thing that they could do. Scream!  
  
And then, they suddenly felt themselves being wooshed out of the place and everything went round and round and round like a broken ride in Disneyworld. I'm sure that at that time, there must have been only one thing left in their heads: Wow, why didn't we think of this earlier?  
  
However, unbeknownst to them, it was currently raining in middle earth. No big right? So wrong. That's because at that exact moment, the esteemed and highly reknowned Lord Elrond had just decided it was a nice time to practice his new lead role in the new elvish musical: "Elves in the rain!" So, as the lead, and oh so proud of it. But however, so proud of it that he didn't even tell anyone about it! He was so shy that when he went for the audition, he dressed up as a girl! Just imagine- the Lady Elrond! Man, it was a sight to be captured and treasure for ages and ages to come!  
  
Flashback  
  
It was a nice normal part of the forest surrounding Rivendell, away from the rest of the world, there, 5 elves elegantly sitting on a long table- their noses so high in the air that it was a miracle that they were still breathing. Then, an elleth who had probably undergone a failed sex change operation entered. The judges all snickered and I'm sure the trees agreed with them too, for at that very moment, the trees above them started shaking uncontrollably and warm brown leaves started falling down from the sky like rain.  
  
The elleth introduced herself, saying that she was Lord Elrondina. Very creative bloke, not? Anyway, as proud and overbearing those judges appeared to be, they were not at all stupid. They recognized Lord Elrond in a flash, his poor dress sense totally gave him away. You know, after the Lady Celebrian left, his dress sense had become as flat and boring as mud. I wonder why. It probably was because she picked out all his clothes, but that's another subject altogether. Anyway, after looking at this contestant, they knew that their show was going to be a success. After all, who wouldn't want to watch a show with Lord Elrond as a fool? Maybe the evenstar, but she was all the way in Gondor and they were sure that long distance court cases were null, so, the lead was his!  
  
So, when the poor unsuspecting little Lord Elrond realized that he had gotten the lead role, he was overjoyed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Lord Elrond smiled to himself as he remembered the audition. He was so pleased with himself that automatically, his chest puffed out like a chicken. The judges had given him the lead with no hesitation at all, a feat he was sure that no other ellon had every performed.  
  
So, with rain streaming down his cheeks, face and basically whole body, he happily went out into a small back garden that nobody knew about and servants didn't dare to enter unless it was in the wee hours of the morning, he didn't think anything else was going to happen. All he could think about was the right way to stick out his tongue to taste the salt in the rain. Or was it to flap his arms like a pig? Or was it a chicken? Anyway, he finally reached the garden and after looking around for a few moments, was at last assured of his privacy. After all, it wasn't his fault he was a paranoid little guy, was it? Anyway, just as he was in the midst of the tongue sticking out, waving maniacally and booty shaking part:  
  
Elladan and Elrohir suddenly appeared in thin air.  
  
Elrond couldn't help it and let out a huge cross between a scream and a whimper and promptly fell to the ground. Hey, there's just so many things a guy can do at the same time before losing his balance. Elladan and Elrohir, on the other hand, were much happier people (elves). As they fell to the ground to with a thud, grunt and bang, they found they could move. So, they did the thing that they had wanted to do for so long but couldn't, they cried. Then they realized that Elrond was right in front of them and what he had done when they first caught a glimpse of middle earth at last. So they burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, tears streaming down their face until their sides and cheeks ached like crazy. Aren't elves temperamental?  
  
Finally, after a long while, Elladan finally found the will to speak. "What the heck were you freaking doing just now?" You know, I think that Elrond had just totally prepared a speech in his head on how to reprimand delinquent little elves who didn't respect their parents privacy. He should have prepared a speech more around the subject of 'How to get out of trouble with your kids even though you are(were) the older and wiser one.' So, as he opened his mouth to begin his speech, he found himself speechless, wordless and practically brainless.  
  
To that, the twins only had one word to say: 'Cool!' And then grinning, smirking and stretching their face in all ways possible, they went back to their talens to cry some more. Wonderful creatures, elves, aren't they?  
  
As they walked off, they didn't see a very sneaky Minnie film the whole episode too and drop it off with the Marauders who were more than happy to accept it. After all, Minnie isn't Sirius's house elf for nothing!

* * *

And now, back to our poor Laurelin, who is currently suffering in her talen, with nobody to save her, not to mention a knight in shining armour. Man, what a disappointment.  
  
Many hours had passed, and Laurelin was on the verge of giving up hope. Her whole body was aching, after trying to get up and failing horribly everytime. Her throat was parched. She was so hungry that her stomach was crying out with something beyond pain. She gritted her teeth to stop tears from coming out. This was so not the way she wanted to die. Why couldn't she die magnificently like in the play that she had watched in Gondor. Was it called Sleeping Person? Or was it Beauty and the ugly guy? Whatever it was, she couldn't remember. Just then, when she had practically given up hope, a person stumbled into her bedroom. Or at least she hoped it was a person. It couldn't be one of those spiders that were originally from Eryn Lasgalen that she had heard of could it? Although it totally fit the part of a tragic ending, where on earth was the handsome prince? "Urgh..." She sighed, thinking " Yeah, I'm sure a handsome prince would come and save me. Prince Legolas would be not bad, but yeah, like he's going to pop into my talen and save me, I bet he doesn't even know who I am!'  
  
Just as she was thinking all this, the thing, suddenly stirred. Laurelin's unconsciously gasped. It 's hand was reaching for its face, sweeping away the hair on its face and then- wait a minute. "Wow, she thought, you know, that seriously looked like Anarrima. What in the name of the Valar is she doing here anyway? She should be at work patrolling!" Then, she decided that you know what? It didn't really matter. She had a saviour! She almost jumped for joy but then she remembered she couldn't jump and hastily stopped herself before she broke her back attempting to jump. "Anarrima, quick, help me stand up! I am totally starving here and need to get to the kitchens immediately!"  
  
Anarrima turned her head, then, finally noticing Laurelin, she burst out in laughter. Which was quite a natural reaction so Laurelin didn't really bother 'cos she was really exasperated by then and didn't really care about Anarrima's silly antics. Then, Anarrima plopped down on the floor with her and started trying to twist her neck like Laurelin. Now THAT was definitely not normal. Laurelin finally had enough of it and just screamed "Can you stop it! I am not playing a game and I really wanna go to eat NOW so can you please stop playing a fool and get to work!"  
  
To that, Anarrima could only reply: "W..h.a..t... Y...ou s...ay...in'?"  
  
Laurelin just rolled her eyes. Of all days to go and get drunk, Anarrima had to choose today. Wonderful. Then she had a brilliant idea. Since Anarrima had no common sense currently, not that she had before, she would follow all of Laurelin's orders. Grinning evily, Laurelin then told Anarrima in a calm voice to knock her head against the wall. And wonder of wonders! She did it! Guess that shows you how dumb a drunk person can be.  
  
However, dumb as a drunk person can be, they don't suddenly grow invincible heads so as Anarrima's head collided against the wall, she woozily sank back to earth with a small groan before being knocked unconscious. Laurelin winced. That was going to leave a mark. Her poor wall. Then she grinned. 'Now I just have to wait for her to wake up.  
  
Surprisingly, Anarrima had a pretty hard head and in less than 10 minutes, she was awake. "Ooh.. Where am I? I feel liiike I've been just hit by a bus." She rubbed her head with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other. "I feel as if I want to throw up." "Well, that's probably because you just dented my pretty wall with your head just now!" Laurelin added cheerfully, finally happy that someone would help her. "Thanks a lot, but you know, I was pretty much referring to the alcohol I just had, but the knock on the head I just had really helped too." Anarrima added sarcastically. "Glad to be of service!" was all Laurelin could say. Then, thinking twice, she added "Now get me off the freaking floor!" Anarrima was happy to oblige and soon, Laurelin was back on her feet.  
  
"Ah, it feels so good to be back on my own two feet again doesn't it?" Laurelin said enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah whatever..." Anarrima on the other hand wasn't that amazed by the fact that she could stand- after all, it was because she was standing up that's why she felt like puking. As Laurelin moved to walk to the door and to food (at last), she forgot one crucial point. She couldn't walk straight. The more she wanted to walk forwards, her body walked backwards. It was really funny watching her, and for a moment Anarrima forgot her urge to puke. Then, the climax came as Laurelin finally ended with her butt landing smack on the floor and Anarrima again burst out laughing.  
  
"Since you don't even bother to help me, can you at least try to be a wee bit sympathetic here? Incase you didn't notice, I'm the one with my head on my body the wrong way round and everytime I try to walk forward I end up walking backward. My stupid idiotic body just wont listen to me! ARgh!" In her anger, she smashed her fist on the table to make her point. The problem was, she couldn't reach for the table since she was sitting on the floor and couldn't get up so she just had to make do with the floor. And I have to tell you, it totally doesn't give the same effect, because all Laurelin accomplished was just making a hole in her talen. Marvellous.  
  
Oh well, at least Anarrima had the decency to look a tad sympathetic and offered to help carry Laurelin, even though she looked as if she was on the verge of laughing. No prizes for whoever can guess why. Anarrima was currently thanking Elbereth and her lucky stars for her luck as although she was utterly humiliated that day, she wasn't as humiliated as Laurelin was. Or was about to become.For, on the way to the kitchen, which subsequently meant to the dining hall as it was nearing nightfall, Anarrima couldn't control her urge to puke and while carrying Laurelin, puked all over her stomach. And, as desperate as Laurelin was for food, she didn't exactly care whether her clothes were clean or dirty or just plain disgusting as all she could think about currently was just food. Glorious, wonderful food.  
  
So, Anarrima carried her piggyback to the food hall. Although it was quite near to Laurelin's talen, it would be near to impossible for Laurelin to reach it on her own in this state. Thus, when the homely brown house came into view, Laurelin almost burst into tears with happiness. She knew it was really lame and stupid but still, she couldn't help the fact that she was very emotional, could she? Then, another problem arose. Anarrima couldn't get into the stupid food hall! One reason was basically because she didn't have enough hands to open the door (as despite what you guys think, she does not have like ... 6 hands), the other was because, despite how bloody thin Laurelin looked, she was as heavy as 5000 orcs!  
  
So, they just had to stand outside the door and wait. After all, the door was very thick, strong and built specially to withstand hungry mobs of people from breaking into the food hall for food. Guess you can scream through a door that thick. Not. It was then as Anarrima put Laurelin down and as they stood behind the door did they realize how intricate and beautiful the carvings on the door was. Then, mesmerized, she leant forward to take a closer look at the door and AGAIN forgot her tiny little problem. Oops. With a crash she fell onto the door heavily and to her utmost horror and to the surprise of everyone else inside the hall, the door got yanked off its hinges and fell straight on the floor, almost squashing a few elves sitting near the door like a bug. "Crap!" Laurelin said loudly, forgetting where she was and that everyone could hear her for a moment. Then she suddenly realized where she was. "Oh sh- I mean, excuse me!"  
  
It was at that very moment that Anarrima found it very appropriate to burst into laughter. She giggled and snorted, laughed and choked. Then she said in between her laughter: "And I was just thinking that you weighed as much as 5000 orcs! Man was I proved right! I think I can start a psychic business now... haha... haha" Then everyone joined in too. After all, who can resist a good laugh? So, poor Laurelin could do nothing but poke Anarrima in the ribs and glare her eyes out at her. Which just basically prompted Anarrima to just put her on a seat and give her her food and continue laughing so it didn't really 'work its magic'. Laurelin must have read the instructions wrongly. Anyway, when Laurelin saw her food, she basically forgot everything and just ate. And ate and ate and ate and ate.  
  
It was only after she had stuffed her mouth full of the nice lovely food that she had craved all day and drank nearly a gallon of the exotic berry juice (or at least she thought so, the others just complained that it was the same irritating juice again) that the kitchen served did she realize that all eyes had been on her the whole time and that after putting her down, Anarrima had run away somewhere else and pretended not to know her. Stupid bugger. She gave a small shy smile and then proceeded to eat her full practically like a human, gulping and swishing and chomping. The whole dining hall continued to stare at her for a few moments, then burst into gossip.  
  
Right at that moment, the Marauders slipped into the dining hall amidst the relentless chatter. As they looked around and saw people talking normally one second and bursting into insane unstoppable laughter the other, they knew what had happened. Little Lovely Lousy Laurelin had finally gotten out of her talen and went to eat. They all snickered and grinned to each other, all thinking, 'What a success this operation had been!" All, except Remus, who was starting to have second thoughts about this project, and was beginning to feel sorry for Laurelin. Not noticing the look on Remus's face or just basically not caring what Remus felt, James and Sirius continued to make fun of Laurelin. As they sat down at the table, Sirius preened and pretended to pat his hair and admire his reflection on the shiny table and said to James loudly "Oh good! Now, we can pretend to be total gossip queens!" He then bat his eyelashes at James, smiling confidently "Don't you think I am totally fab?" And james, being James, just played along with him, agreeing. Remus rolled his eyes, and groaned, that was probably the lamest joke Sirius had come up with in a long time. He shook his head with disgust and repeatedly cast worried glances at Laurelin.  
  
At that point of time, Laurelin had had enough food and was really sick of the elves behaviour around her. She clenched her fists and blinked her eyes repeatedly, she would not allow herself to cry, that would make those irritating elleths and ellons even happier. She was sure that they just loved her discomfort and she was not going to give them that. So, quickly, she burst out of the room, or tried to before falling and desperately crawling out of the room, trying not to show any emotion on her face. However, little did she know that when she left, all of Rivendell's eyes were on her retreating back.  
  
As she reached the edge of the garden, she looked down from the sort of natural balcony where the vast mountains, streams and forests surrounding rivendell could be seen. Upon seeing this, she let a tear drop at the beauty of it all. It was truly breathtaking and always could calm any fears that she had or stem any problems that threatened to disrupt her life. She would sit here for hours, just watching the sun set and rise, watching the colours of the rainbow, the stunning creatures of this middle earth and - . Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted as she heard someone approach behind her. She turned around, ready to give the person who had disturbed her a huge scolding. Well, that was before she got the shock of her life.

* * *

Ahhh.. cliffy.. hehe.. guess what is gonna happen.. hehe.. anyway.. hope this was long enough and you guys enjoy it.. so review ok? Thanks lots... my deadline for the stupid important project is next next Monday so I will be rushing to finish it this week but I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible ok? Oh and did I tell you guys before that the more reviews I get, the faster the updates? Hmm.. anyway.. review! And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers.. Smile k.. amirel.. 


	10. The truth about staffs!

Hey! If u guys havent noticed, I recently changed the summary.. haha.. thought this new one would be more suitable.. anyway.. heres the new chap! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything from Lotr or Hp! Isnt that soooo sad?

* * *

Last seen about Laurelin from the previous chapter:  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly disrupted as she heard someone approach behind her. She turned around, ready to give the person who had disturbed her a huge scolding. Well, that was before she got the shock of her life.

* * *

Laurelin's POV:  
  
I gasped as I saw that person.. thing move closer to me. I didn't know what it was and I'm pretty sure I really didn't want to know. Maybe it was a new type of orc. Just mixed with dwarves this time instead of goblins if you know what I mean. Then, the mental picture of an orc with Gimli's head that popped up in my head was just so funny that I just had to laugh. So, that's exactly what I did. I was laughing my head off and that creature just looked at me amused, raising one eyebrow. I guess it must see stupid people like me just crack up at nothing pretty often. That's nice.  
  
So anyway, the thing started talking to me and strangely enough, it could speak! Not that I was THAT surprised- I knew it could speak all along (Yeah, right). Then, it told me that its name was Minnie (It was a girl!) and it had come to help me. Of course, then I could not help but snort loudly. Yeah, I believe it, that small puny thing can help me when I'm sure that I can squash that thing easily.  
  
Then, seeing my obviously sarcastic expression, it, I mean she, said: "I know that you do not believe me (that's the understatement of the century!), but I am a house elf from Earth. My-" I cut her off then, exclaiming "House Elf?!? What on earth do you mean? No wonder you are so short, you live in a short house that's why you call yourself an elf, or maybe in your world elves mean red rubber duckys or-" I went babbling and babbling on, making absolutely no sense at all and finally, she cut me off. Which when you come to think of it, is pretty unfair-I mean, after all I am the superior elf here. Anyway she then smiled at me patronizingly. Oh, I hate that type of smile, its all nice and good to do it to other people but to me? Nope, that is sooo wrong.  
  
"If you would just stop talking for a few moments, I will tell you!" Oooh, someone's got a bad temper. But, as I didn't know her and what she could do, it was best to not make her angry. I mean, you can never know whether anyone has a black belt in karate. Its better to be safe. So, I kept quiet. "Good, you know, now I really don't wanna do this but a good friend of mine asked me of this favour and I am an elf of my word. Now, keep still, I am going to put you back together right." Then she enthusiastically waved her hands and before I had any chance to react, I felt myself, or should I say parts of myself, being moved. Then, after what was less than a blink of an eye, as I looked down on myself, I gave an uncharacteristic whoop and characteristically bounced up and down excitedly. I was normal again!!!  
  
Then, I happily looked back at the house elf and I saw her slowly disappearing into thin air. Then, knowing I had not much time to ask her, I begged Minnie to tell me who had asked her to help me. Then, the word that she said slowly as she faded away shocked me even more than her appearance before. "Remus."  
  
I was shocked, stunned and in a word, flabbergasted. Remus? As in the guy from Earth, part of the irritating group of boys that left me alone in the room not able to move? Elbereth, why would he do this for me? I mean, we hardly knew each other, and they always seem to dislike me, but that again, is the understatement of the age. Then, despite myself, I smiled. It was, after all, a very sweet and nice thing to do for a friend. Maybe even more. Then, I silently trudged back to my talen, thinking about today. Man was it confusing! When I got back to my talen, I quickly fell into a deep sleep, and all that haunted my dreams were a pair or warm brown eyes.  
  
Unbeknownst to Laurelin, Remus had been watching the whole spectacle behind the trees in the dense forest. He was happy that Laurelin finally was happy and silently swore to himself that he would do all he could to protect Laurelin from the evil pranks of Sirius. What a joke. He knew he could not stop them without giving himself away and there was no way he would let the Marauders know about the fact that he really really liked Laurelin. They would only go and tell every single soul that cared to listen. Then, he suddenly heard a noise behind him and turned around, opening his mouth to chide Minnie.  
  
The person behind him was not who he expected to see. Instead of just Minnie alone, he saw Gandalf, Mithrandir, whatever, clutching Minnie with one hand and had his staff in the other pointing it at Minnie.  
  
Then, he said to Remus: "I belive this belongs to you."  
  
Remus of course, didn't know what was going on at that time and so followed the first Marauder rule when being questioned. Lie. "What do you mean my lord? I have never seen that thing before in my entire life."  
  
"Of course you have not," Gandalf answered quickly, his eyes bright and alert, "For apparently Minnie has been out doing your bidding has she not? Do not lie to me mortal, I can see things beyond your imagination"  
  
Although Remus's first response to that in his mind was Pervert, he didn't think it would do him any good saying that out loud. Then, he sighed and resigned to fate said "Yes, of course I've seen Minnie before, although I have a good mind to throttle her alive for telling Laure-" he stopped halfway, blushing, did he really say that aloud? Oh no, that cant be good, gandalf's gonna kill me.  
  
However, to his surprise, Gandalf burst out laughing. So, all Remus could do was just stare blankly at him, wondering what on earth was it that he said that was so funny. "Well, well, well, looks like someone's interested in my dear Laurelin. Although I have to commend you for making a good choice, she is by far one of the sweetest girls in this middle earth." It was then that Remus decided that the prints on the mud on the ground were very interesting. Which he was right, they were interesting! (although he had to admit that his previous motive was to hide from the embarrassment) The ground was full of tracks that were slightly larger than elves or humans (he used gandalf's and his feet to check) - which led to only one conclusion- something else was there.  
  
Then, suddenly as the first orc arrow was released, Gandalf raised his staff and a umbrella like thing covered them and for some reason the arrows nor orcs who were starting to jump down from the trees and attack them could not penetrate. Gandalf chuckled "You are lucky that I just mastered this spell a few days ago, it would had been a lot useful if I had mastered it earlier in the war of the ring, but my stupid brain just refused to function and I cant argue with nature, can I?"  
  
Remus couldn't help but give a nervous laugh, hoping that the spell would last until they got help or at least until they were safe. Then, as they were running to where the guards were stationed, Remus couldn't help but remark: "Hmm... You know, I never really believed the story about staffs, thought they never worked and weren't real, looks like I was wrong." To that Gandalf gave an amused reply: "Well, then its lucky that you were wrong, for or not we would already become sitting ducks!" Then he laughed and continued "Let me show you something when we get back, bring your friends, I'm sure that they will find this interesting too." It was then that they finally reached the guards and after a few minutes, every single orc following them was dead. Remus stopped to take a breath, breathing deeply, exhausted from the run. Gandalf smirked at him "You mortals should really run more often." Then, he walked in the direction of his talen and called out to Remus, "Meet me at my talen in 10 minutes and I will show you it as I have promised." Then, he walked away, leaving Remus alone with Minnie.  
  
Remus grinned evily, snickered and before Minnie could react, teleported her back to earth and face first into a barrel of chocolate fudge. Minnie hated chocolate fudge. As she quickly got herself out of the barrel, she muttered irritatedly: "The thanks I get..."

* * *

In 10 minutes, all four of the Marauders were right outside Gandalf's door, all eager to see what Gandalf had in store for them. Okay, maybe all except Peter.  
  
"Why on earth did you have to drag me out of bed just to look at something?!? I need my beauty sleep you know!" Peter whined, unhappy about being there.  
  
"Yeah right, which idiot sleeps at 8pm and wakes up at 11am everyday and still needs extra sleep? I swear Peter, you would have made a better pig than a human!" James said jokingly.  
  
Then, Gandalf opened the door and ushered them into the house. "Remember how you were asking me about my staff Remus?" Remus nodded, remembering all too well the things that happened just 10 minutes ago. He wasn't an idiot suffering from short term memory loss you know. "Actually, you were right!" All four of them especially Remus now gaped open mouthed at him, not understanding what he just said. "You see," Gandalf then clicked open a latch at the side of his staff that Remus had never seen before and opened the two sides to reveal a- "A WAND?!?!?" All four of them exclaimed loudly in unison. Sirius was the first person to get a word out "Why on earth do you have a wand inside a staff which I am sure is really really really heavy when you can just have a wand by itself???? I mean- "  
  
Gandalf then cut him off. "What is it with you teenagers and babbling? Don't you know that it really is redundant? Anyway, I ask you, who will be scared of somebody who just waves a stick at them when they can be utterly terrified of someone with this huge scary thing that looks like it can knock you unconscious for days?"  
  
Together, all of them simultaneously said: "Oh..." Pretty much like robots actually.  
  
"That's true, we should recommend our Aurors to do that, I'm sure Dumbledore will laugh his head off." James grinned.  
  
To that however, Gandalf was speechless. "What are aurors?" Sirius, then all to happy to talk about their dream job, started talking. Which wasn't really a good thing but once Sirius started talking, you cant stop him. He is like... ... unstoppable. Haha. So, Gandalf spent the whole night learning from the Marauders about their world, although it was a pretty biased and warped viewpoint but still, Gandalf didn't mind and who were they to care?  
  
It was only nearing daylight when suddenly all the Marauders realized that they had forgotten something very important- Serinde!

* * *

So.. how was it???? Thank you to all the nice people who reviewed for me, especially the all wonderful Starbella! So review now ok? Yay.. :) Amirel 


	11. Hogwarts Huh?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me other than Anarrima, Serinde and Laurelin and my new oc's Hwee Hwee and Raechelle who are dedicated to my macho auntie and ahma... Isn't that sad?

* * *

Back in Hogwarts:  
  
Once news had got out about the mysterious departure of the infamous Marauders, which didn't really take long, actually, there were mixed reactions from everybody but one thing was for sure, everyone was talking about it.  
  
Lily looking extremely flustered sought out her friends, exclaiming loudly "Did you hear the news? James, Remus, Sirius and Peter are all missing? Do you think they got captured by death eaters? Oh no, they may be in the midst of a torture session right now, or maybe they are already dead, or maybe-"  
  
"Urgh.. stop blabbering on and on about them.. it gives me a headache. Anyway, I think it is retribution. Blame it on themselves for being so cruel." Raechelle, Lily's best friend stuck up her nose at that point. After being a target of the Marauders "affections" for so long, she didn't really care a lot for them.  
  
Hwee Hwee, a Chinese exchange student, Lily's other best friend, had other views though. She had had a crush on Sirius since she set her eyes on him but being the timid and quiet person that she was, never was able to catch his attention. She said meekly, "I don't think its good... or bad. Was there the mark?" She shivered, not liking to talk about Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I don't think so, but still..."  
  
"Hmmph.. I don't care, why are you so interested anyway, eh Lily?" Raechelle asked, a smirk on her face, with her eyes shining with humour.  
  
"I.. er.. Never mind" Lily said quickly, changing the subject, "Why not we go to the library and see if we can find anything that can help us find them?"  
  
They all agreed and quickly they made their way to the library and then started sifting through mountains after mountains of books anxiously, each for their own reasons. Lily because, well she didn't know why, Hwee Hwee because she wanted to find Sirius and finally get him to notice her and finally Raechelle who just basically wanted to shut Lily up.  
  
"There, we can use this spell to summon them!" Hwee Hwee exclaimed loudly.  
  
All that faced her were two blank faces.  
  
"You see, this spell can summon people from very far away and there are even stronger versions of this spell if they are too far away! I think this may work!"  
  
Surprised, Lily and Raechelle scrambled over to see, making a lot of noise and causing the Librarian to stare at them. Lily just rolled her eyes. Hwee Hwee was correct. Lily was very surprised though, she had thought she knew every single book in the library but right under her nose was the one book with the one spell that she didn't even think existed.  
  
"Yes! Come on, lets try it now, and see whether it works!" So, they went back into their dorm and tried out the spell.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"You're saying the words wrongly Raechelle!"  
  
"No I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No, I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
And so this bantering continued for some time between Lily and Raechelle before Hwee Hwee suggested something that they had not thought of before.  
  
"Maybe they are too far away, and that's why the spell cannot reach them. Why not try a stronger one?"  
  
Thinking that this was a solution to their problems, they agreed, choosing the strongest one to be safe. So, as they chanted the words together, they held their breath, waiting for something to happen.

* * *

A few minutes before, in Rivendell:  
  
Lord Elrond had just summoned all the marauders, Laurelin, Serinde and Anarrima to discuss something that was supposedly of "utmost importance". Yeah right. The matter of utmost importance was just that they were supposed to go and keep the twins away when he was acting in the musical so they wouldn't go there and give him away thus making a huge fool out of him. Which, actually was quite an amusing thought. Anyway. So, there he was, commanding them very nicely in a stern voice. He wished.  
  
Lord Elrond was down on his knees, begging. "Please, pretty please with a cherry on top? Don't tell anyone, and keep elladan and elrohir away from me that night, please? I will be eternally in your debt. Oh... just say yes..." He looked like he was going to cry.  
  
I'm sure all of them in the room was ranging between laughing out loud and going 'What the..." in their heads.  
  
Anyway, Sirius, being Sirius, wanted to make a joke out of it, and then said "Lord Elrond, We will be very pleased to offer you our services, on one condition, we get to play jokes on anyone we like and you cannot do anything to stop it or punish us. Deal?"  
  
"How dare you? I knew that you had played tricks on all of us, including Serinde there" Anarrima pointed to Serinde, whose face was a ghostly white and almost shaking from the shock the day before. At this, Laurelin gasped loudly. She didn't know that Remus and the others were the ones who did that to her. How could they? Or even better, how could Remus? She ran out of the room quickly, not able to spend any minute longer in the presence of those... she could not find a word vile enough to describe them. Remus, seeing her distress, ran after her out of the room. After all, it was partly his fault. Well, kinda.  
  
"See what you have done? Are you people only going to be satisfied when you have terrorized all of Middle Earth?" Then, Anarrima punched Sirius, and Serinde not being able to withstand the shock, fainted. Peter and James ran forward to catch her and then suddenly, time stood still for a moment, before, suddenly with Elrond screaming hysterically like a girl, Anarrima, Sirius, Serinde, Peter and James got whisked out of Middle Earth and into the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory in Hogwarts and back to Earth.

* * *

Back on plain old earth:  
  
The first thing they heard when they managed to clear their head was girls screaming at the top of their voices celebrating. For a few minutes they still sat around woozily, but then, when they finally fully regained consciousness, they were surprised to see three girls standing in front of them.  
  
James was the first to react. "Lily, darlin', I missed you so much!" He said in an overenthusiastic voice. Lily however, was much too shocked to react and instead continued staring at something over his shoulder. James, seeing this, snatched up his opportunity and gave her a kiss on her cheek. That, she could notice.  
  
She slapped James hard.  
  
"W...h..o is that?" Lily said pointing at Serinde.  
  
"Well, that my dear, is Serinde. She is my friend from Rivendell, although I don't really know why we are all standing here right now."  
  
"Oh, well, how, what, er, anyway. I am not your dear. Call me that one more time and I swear to God I will personally kill you and give you to the medium sized squid to eat" She folded her arms and looked at Hwee Hwee and Raechelle. "What are they doing here?", looking pointedly at Serinde and Anarrima.  
  
Hwee Hwee just looked confused, while Raechelle bit her lip, thinking "It's impossible that they could get transported here too, unless, unless, unless, unless, THEY WERE IN CONTACT WITH THEM WHEN WE SAID THE SPELL! So, they got sent here too. But wait a minute. Where is Remus?"  
  
"Oh yeah.. Could we have missed him and left him there?" Hwee Hwee asked worriedly.  
  
The guys looked at each other for a second and then looked back around them and snickered loudly. "Oh, I don't think he will be pretty angry about being left behind. I think he will be pretty happy in Rivendell with Laurelin" Peter said.  
  
"Huh?" Anarrima and Serinde said in unison, not understanding what the Marauders where trying to imply and also still pretty confused to where on earth they were and what in the name of the valar they were doing there but for their sanity's sake, they decided not to ask.  
  
"Didn't you gals notice? Man, you guys are soo blind. Haven't you seen them making gaga eyes at each other?" Sirius said, exaggerating a tad too much. Okay, maybe a lot.  
  
Confusion then turned into understanding and now it was Anarrima and Serinde's turn to smirk.  
  
Which pretty much left Lily, Hwee Hwee and Raechelle clueless but, they knew it was better to not ask.  
  
Lily remembered then to stare hard at Serinde and Serinde stared hard at her. It was then that James remembered how much they looked alike. When standing together, their hair was the same shade of red, eyes the same green and complexion the same pure white. To put it lightly, they could be twins. After gaping at each other. Lily, the ever practical one, just decided that it was just a coincidence. Then she remembered what Snape and Malfoy had been boasting to the school.  
  
"Do you guys know that the whole school thinks you are gone and all the teachers and headmaster are looking for you?  
  
"Well then," Sirius put in, "I think it's time for us to make our grand entrance." Then grinned, "Let's go and eat!"  
  
So, they all went down to the main hall, and as they walked in, an unanimous gasp of shock filled the room. The Marauders then just calmly continued walking in arrogantly, waving to a few of the girl as well, who promptly fainted as if on cue.  
  
Hwee Hwee rolled her eyes and snorted. "Stupid Bimbos."  
  
Then, as the Marauders bowed down to the applause of most before they sat down, Lily couldn't help but add a comment under her breath. "Show offs!"  
  
Due to the marvelous hearing of the elves, Serinde and Anarrima couldn't help but overhear those remarks and stifled a giggle. Man, there were some huge green-eyed monsters here in this weird place.  
  
As Serinde and Anarrima strolled in after the Marauders, an even bigger uproar was heard as all the boys looked appreciatively at them while all their girlfriends felt like throwing an axe at them.  
  
Seeing all the guys' expressions, Sirius couldn't help but say to Anarrima: "There are a lot of lonely men out there..." and winked suggestively at her.  
  
To that, Anarrima just replied "Don't worry, I wont let them get you." - Leaving Sirius speechless AGAIN.  
  
Raechelle and Lily guffawed loudly after hearing that, after all, it WAS difficult to find the apparently currently not so great Sirius Black hanging speechless.  
  
However, as they sat down to eat, despite how alike Serinde and Lily looked, they were exact opposites in character- To the exasperation of all those who were listening to their conversation.  
  
"Serinde, wanna try this, its my favourite... Spaghetti with Meatballs!!!"  
  
"Er, ok, sure..."  
  
"So... is it nice????" Lily asked a bit too enthusiastically.  
  
"... ..."  
  
"So???? So???? Come on, tell me... I wanna know, cos since we look so alike, we must have the same tastes. Come on, let me get you some of this vinegar. It totally rocks my world. Try it!"  
  
Serinde tasted all of those and quickly made a face. After all, being the spoilt and pampered little brat that she was, I don't think she really cared about hurting Lily's feelings. So, she just said what she thought. She made a face and said: "It tastes like an orc!"  
  
"Oooh... what is an orc? It must be nice if spaghetti and vinegar tastes like an orc.. Hmm... I wonder if you brought some over, then you can share it with all of us!" She said beaming brightly at Serinde.  
  
Serinde just burst into laughter.  
  
Wiping her tears, she said: "No, no, no. An orc is a disgusting little creature. Not edible I assure you."  
  
To that, Lily could only reply: "Ooo.. That's interesting, is it purple? Cos I hate the colour purple and as we all know, purple is like THE international gay colour... so it would be pretty fitting for a disgusting creature to be purple.. but-"  
  
"NO. Its definitely not purple. And if its purple I am sure I will retch all over your disgusting food. And anyway, purple is my favourite colour. So there. What does gay mean again?"  
  
This time, it was Lily's turn to burst into laughter. "What does gay mean??? Haha.. haha... You don't know what gay means??? Hahahahaha... You're so dumb.."  
  
"That's very funny. But you don't know what an orc is too. So you are as dumb as me..."  
  
"No, you are dumber. Gay is like supposed to be something that you like know from the day you are born and you... (snort) don't even know it... (clutches stomach, hitting the table hysterically) that's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life... haha"  
  
Of course, at that point, everybody in the dining hall stopped and started staring at them and despite Lily's desperate prayers to God to stop the Gryffindor head teacher from coming over, Dumbledore still kept walking towards them. As he stopped in front of them, he asked politely "Hello, what is all the commotion all about?" Then, suddenly noticing Anarrima and Serinde "And who are you two people?'  
  
Of course, to that, there were many different responses by all of them, each trying to get out of trouble:  
  
"Oh that is Lily's twin... Er.. Lilu! Ya.. Her name is Lilu!"  
  
"Er.. Sir, you see Lily accidentally conjured up a replica of herself that can move!"  
  
"They are my auntie's uncle's sister's son-in-law's wife's stepdaughter's son!"  
  
With the best and cleverest comment of all being:  
  
"Who ARE they? I don't know them!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore just stood there and arched an eyebrow, looking more amused by all of them by the second. And after they were done. He just calmly disregarded their comments (how could he when they had used up so much of their brain cells to think them up????) and asked them to meet him in his office in 5 minutes.  
  
- 5 minutes later in Dumbledore's office:  
  
When they entered the room, they found Dumbledore's office still cluttered with the same old stuff that Sirius, James and Peter had long gotten familiar with after being in this office for so many times. Serinde and Anarrima however on the other hand, were amazed by the multiple gadgets in the room and had a look of amazement on their faces that totally gave away whatever lame excuse the marauders (minus remus), lily, raechelle and hwee hwee had came up with.  
  
"Now that you are all here, I would like to ask you again who those people are (pointing to Serinde and Anarrima) and where is Remus?"  
  
Sirius started first, being the only one currently who dared to reply to that statement. "Ok, you see sir, I- (and he proceeded to tell Dumbledore what had happened since he knew from his previous erm, trips, that RESISTANCE WAS FUTILE). So, you see, that was what happened."  
  
"I see." Dumbledore peered out at them through his new just bought half- moon glasses- his eyes and face impassive as he opened his mouth to talk.

* * *

Haha.. cliffy.. nah.. I just felt like stopping. Anyway, I've finally finished my pbl for life so I am really really happy so I felt like writing a longer one.. haha.. and I am very happy cos people reviewed! Haha.. oh and to all those people wondering why I have sort of "separated" the marauders, it was because I thought I was working with too many characters so I brought away Remus and Laurelin... maybe a little romance in the next few chapters ya? So from now on I will be sort of rotating between Hogwarts and rivendell. So it will be one chap on Hogwarts then one on rivendell then back to Hogwarts again.. get it? Ok.. so as I said before, the more reviews I get, the faster the post ya.. so review!!! Yay.. :) too hyper.. hehe.. Amirel 


	12. The chap i decided shouldnt have a title...

Hi.. its me again.. and i tell u, i was really irritated when this document manager didnt want to load, and made u guys wait one more day... hmmm.. anyway...that just shows you how much fanfiction loves me.. oh well....I was just reading my own story again.. and I realized how rushed I was.. so now I will try and erm... change that. And maybe revise a few chaps in front that I totally think suck.. anyway.. as I promised, this chap will be totally devoted to Laurelin, Remus, and Elrond with his crazy antics! Isnt that great! Ya.. Ok so since u guys know that I will get on with the story... and thanks lots for all the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing Lotr or Harry Potter related is mine, haiz.. :0(

* * *

Anyway, back to Laurelin and Remus before I get off the point again.. In case you guys cant remember, Laurelin was rushing out of the room in tears upon finding out that Remus had pranked her the day before,(don't they always do that in Chinese/Japanese/Korean Dramas?) and Remus was chasing her. (ditto)  
  
Laurelin rushed out of the room, biting her lip hard, her heart beating wildly, eyes brimming with tears and confusion. She didn't know why she was feeling like this, but she knew that she shouldn't. Elves aren't supposed to be like this, they were supposed to be perfect, but here she was, a miserable good for nothing that nobody liked and nobody cared about. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know. She was so confused and her head was full of questions that she desperately wanted answered. The problem was, she didn't know what the questions were and who could solve them for her. All she knew was that until the questions were solved, she would never ever feel whole again. She didn't even know why she was feeling like this, so sad and miserable. Elladan and Elrohir had always played tricks on her before, and she never minded, after all this was just their way of showing their affection for people. This time, this time was different.  
  
She had thought that Remus had cared, or at least enough as a friend to not so cruelly humiliate and torture her so. But obviously I was wrong, she bitterly thought to herself, desperately willing herself not to cry. She wouldn't cry for such a heartless creature. He wasn't worth it. However, as she reached the border of Rivendell and unto the endless forests that surrounded it as she had seen a mere day ago, as the calmness of the trees and the comfort that they seemed to give out for Laurelin overtook her and she couldn't help herself. She sat on a rock at the edge of the forest and began to cry. As she cried, she tried to let everything out and straighten out her thoughts. However, no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts still centered on Remus. She thought that he was different from the other ellons. There was an air about him that had made him stand out. That had attracted her to him in the first place, but something inside her, a gut feeling, told her that he was different, that he wasn't like all the other ellons, all so shallow and just caring about themselves, heartless jerks that only cared about their own welfare. "Never again will I follow that stupid gut of mine" she thought, cursing herself mentally and feeling even more sorry for herself. "And never again will I trust another male, orc, elf or dwarf." She didn't even know why on earth she was feeling this way, why just a few words had hurt her so much. So, she did the only thing that she could do. She cried.  
  
However, unknown to Laurelin, Remus had followed her and seeing her current emotional state, he decided to just follow her and wait until she had calmed down. Which also gave him time to think. To think about why on earth he was even bothering to do this, and to think about many, many things. So, as he followed her into the edge of the woods and watched her cry, desperately trying to wipe the tears off from her eyes in an attempt to stop crying, he couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart, and couldn't help but feel sorry for her and guilty that he had somehow or another been the cause for her pain. And so, after he had straightened out his thoughts, reality hit him, and it hit him hard. He cared for Laurelin, deeply, utterly, and wholly. With all his heart. Feeling his heart skip a beat as he neared to Laurelin, caused him to realise this even more. He smiled sadly at Laurelin, sad bitter tears streaming down her face, eyes red and swollen from crying and cheeks flushed from anger, she must have looked a sight to others, but to him, she was perfect. He walked up to her, and handed her a tissue.  
  
"Here, use this," he said gently, handing the cloth to Laurelin to wipe her eyes dry.  
  
"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me? I thought you didn't care about my feelings or basically about my whole welfare in general?" She asked bitterly with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"I do, Laurelin, believe me I do," Remus said, gently lifting Laurelin's chin, forcing her to look at him straight in the eye. Then, he added something very quietly, that even Laurelin could only barely hear: "More than you can ever imagine."  
  
For a moment, Laurelin could not believe her ears and for some weird reason almost wanted to jump out of her skin in happiness, she didn't think that it could be possible.. could Remus like her more than.. more than.. she couldn't answer that question herself, afraid of the answers and consequences, afraid of the pain that she would cause herself if she really knew. Then she remembered what had just happened and turned away from him, stubbornly looking at the ground. "I don't want your pity."  
  
Remus laughed dryly and said without humour and caught hold of Laurelin's shoulders, not allowing her to turn from him and looked deep into her eyes, "Believe me, I did not run all this way just to give you my pity." Then, he took a deep breath and continued "I know you're angry with me, but I'm really really sorry and if it makes you feel better, I did all I could to stop them from pranking you, but I was outnumbered."  
  
Laurelin snorted in disgust. "Yes, and I am supposed to be the innocent little girl that believes every single word you say. I assure you, I am not that little girl. Anyway, I have seen you and your friends use that wooden stick before, if you were so eager to help me, why didn't you override the spell or counteract the spell or something?"  
  
Remus was speechless.  
  
Laurelin pursed her lips and said: "You don't have to tell me, its all the same with the other ellons, they don't care about others, all they care about is themselves and their buddies. You didn't do it because you knew that your friends would come after you, demanding an explanation and when it came down to between me and your friends... you chose them, didn't you?" Laurelin got sadder and more depressed by the second, her voice nearly breaking up at the end of her speech.  
  
"I'm sure even if I die, right now, no one will care..."  
  
"I will!" Remus declared  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will, just like you cared when they were pranking me" She said bitterly.  
  
Remus winced, but he knew that it was all his fault and that he really had to set it straight, or he would lose her forever. However, before he could even talk, Laurelin cut him off.  
  
"But I guess it doesn't really matter now." She said in a resigned voice "Nothing does, my parents have passed into the Grey Havens, my friends had all but deserted me in my greatest need and the only person who I ever thought I cared for had let me down. There is nothing left for me now. Only pain and sorrow. And now theI might as well choose the easy way out..." Her voice trailed and for the first time she looked Remus in the eye, and they stood there for a few minutes, lost in thought and then suddenly, before Laurelin started running again.  
  
Remus too, for a split second, was very confused, his head spinning, and heart suffering from air sickness. Then, he realized where she was heading to- the ridge where she had stood days before overlooking the nature surrounding rivendell. The easy way out... Oh my.. he cursed himself for being such an idiot, she was about to commit suicide! He only prayed now that he would not be too late. Luckily for him, his werewolf reflexes allowed him to quickly catch up to Laurelin, but only when she was at the end of the ridge. Impulsively, as he screamed out Laurelin's name and jumped and caught Laurelin in his arms, things suddenly seemed to be in slow motion, and he had, to his utmost dismay, accidentally knocked both of them over to ridge. As he cursed himself for being so dumb, from going to trying to save someone, to cause both of them to fall to their deaths. Well, I guess that was why Remus wasn't spiderman. Then, thinking it was now or never, he said to Laurelin, looking deep into her eyes and clutching her tight to him, "I just want to tell you, if we don't make it through this, I love you. Since the day I met you."  
  
Of course, Laurelin was very shocked but then before she could say anything else or do anything else, Remus quickly moved to get something in his pocket and muttered a lot of words that Laurelin didn't understand.  
  
In his heart Remus desperately prayed for it to work, he didn't want to die, or even worst, be the cause of Laurelin's pain... again. This was advanced transfiguration, a subject that Remus hated and did the worst in, and whats more, he hadn't totally mastered the spell yet. Thus, even as he prayed that the spell would work, he prepared himself for death. He smiled faintly, thinking that he could at least die in peace, since he had already told Laurelin what he had wanted to tell her oh so long ago.  
  
So, as they fell from the ridge, which as they found to their utmost happiness was seriously very very high, they did the only thing that they could do. They screamed.  
  
And they fell...  
  
And they fell...  
  
And they fell...  
  
And they fell...  
  
And they fell...  
  
And they fell...  
  
And so they both closed their eyes, waiting for the impact and pain of hitting the jagged rocks below them. And they weren't let down. Soon, they heard a 'thud' and as their backs hit what they thought was the ground, hurt like crazy for a moment and then Laurelin suddenly could not feel any pain. As she opened her eyes, expecting to see the Halls of Mandos, she got a big shock. She was sitting on this gigantic cushion which had somehow appeared at the bottom of the ridge and as far as she could see, she hadn't even left middle earth yet. Remus was on her left, and was gasping, still not over the shock. That was pretty much because, since nobody noticed, Remus was really really afraid of heights.  
  
Laurelin was confused... AGAIN. "Why in the name of the valar did you push me and yourself off the ridge? Why is this freaking pillow thingy here? Do they even make things like this so big? How come I don't even feel anything from being dropped oFF so HIGH?" She was panicking by the second and her voice was getting higher too, too not over the shock off what had just happened, after all it wasn't every day that you got to see death so close up front it was better than a movie.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and calmed himself. He knew that right now Laurelin was totally in need of some help- and information, or not she was ready to go right over the edge (literally)- and into a mental hospital for insane people.  
  
"Relax, take a deep breath... You're going hysterical."  
  
"Firstly, I conjured that thing. What, you think pillows of that size lie around under ridges so that people can get saved?"  
  
"Yeah" said Laurelin, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes but grinned, happy that Laurelin was calming down. "Next, I put a healing spell on you. It isn't complicated, just enough to soothe your nerves until we can get you to a doctor."  
  
Laurelin, obviously didn't know what a doctor was and became more confused again. "What is a doctor?"  
  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "He is this guy, that gives you disgusting stuff to eat and you will feel better. He also stitches you up and stuff like that."  
  
"Huh, stitches me up? I am not a doll, how on earth can you stitch me up? But I know who gives you disgusting stuff to eat and you will feel better. Lord Elrond does that all the time... Stupid healers." She wrinkled her nose, remembering the taste of it.  
  
"Well, you are going to see those stupid healers then!" Said remus cheerfully, even happier that Laurelin had recovered so quickly.  
  
"You...." Said Laurelin angrily, not wanting to go to the healers. They just loved to nag at you and give you all sorts of disgusting stuff. She winced and then suddenly grinned again.  
  
Remus didn't like that grin.  
  
"Why did you push me down? Lalalalala, I'm going to tell Lord Elrond, and then he will surely punish you severely, haha!!!"  
  
Remus smiled back as widely at her. "Hey, you're blaming me? I tried to save your life ungrateful brat, it's not my fault that it didn't work!"  
  
Laurelin sticked out her tongue at Remus "Uhuh, how were you saving my life may I ask? I was just taking a look at the scenery!" She said playfully.  
  
Remus argued back, not willing to back down "Really. And you weren't about to commit suicide?"  
  
Laurelin gaped at him open-mouthed, staring straight at him.  
  
"See... hah! I've got you now! You cant beat me! Na ni na ni poo poo!" Remus said, dancing around in a circle, laughing at her.  
  
Laurelin burst into laughter.  
  
"I was about to commit suicide?" she said between her laughter, giggling uncontrollably, "why that's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" and laughed some more.  
  
This time, it was Remus's turn to gape open-mouthed at her. "What do you mean?" Again, it was his turn to be confused. "But you said..."  
  
Laurelin who was still laughing, managed to choke out. "I said what?" and that continued snorting and hitting herself in amusement.  
  
"you said: take the easy way out..." He shook his head confusedly, didn't that mean you wanted to die.  
  
Laurelin burst into more laughter again, now rolling on the floor and clutching her stomach, her cheeks red from having laughed so much. "Man you make me laugh! I meant I was going to leave for the Grey Havens you idiot, not die! You humans are so ignorant!"  
  
Remus looked downcast, his face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, then it means that you will be leaving middle earth will you not?"  
  
Laurelin grinned, finally able to control her laughter, "Well, it depends on what is holding me back here...But, I don't think its time for me to answer the gull's cry yet. I said that in a rash moment." Then she thought for a second and then became serious again, her eyes alight with hope.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said... as we fell from the the ridge?" She asked, both dreading and anticipating his answer, hoping that it could answer the many questions still burning in her mind.  
  
"I..." Remus was lost for words for a moment, and then taking Laurelin's hands, continued "I don't really know, but... there's something that I have to talk about with Lord Elrond before I can get back to you."  
  
He hesitated a moment, thoughts clashing in his head. He remembered his werewolf problem and the fact that he was, as Anarrima had gladly reminded him a few days ago, just a mortal, and wondered if Laurelin would accept it, and him for who he was. He didn't know, and he decided that it was best to just seek Lord Elrond for advice.  
  
Laurelin face turned sad, and she bit her lip again, looking down at the floor, trying to hide the tears that threatened to overflow although she didn't know why she was reacting like this. Remus, seeing Laurelin's expression, proceeded to talk, his voice gentle. "Believe me, I would rather I just tell you what the problem is right away, but I need the advice of someone wiser first, or both of us will be hurt."  
  
"For now, just hope for the best, and remember that I do care for you, and your friends and family do too, no matter what happens." At this, he then kissed her forehead and , painfully and slowly, let go of her hands and headed for Rivendell.  
  
Then, Laurelin sat on the pillow for a long time, searching her thoughts watching the sun set and the brilliant colours in the sky and all the animals going about their normal life. It was only when the sun rose again did she finally get up and slowly trudge back to rivendell.

* * *

Back in Rivendell before Laurelin got home:  
  
Remus burst into Lord Elrond's study, panting, his hair messed up by the wind, screaming Lord Elrond's name. He had run all the way there, eager to know what Lord Elrond thought. However, when he got there, he saw that Lord Elrond was er... actually, he didn't know what Lord Elrond was doing. As he walked closer to Lord Elrond, he stared closely at him, as if not believing that he was really Lord Elrond. And I'm sure that he had cause to think that way. That was because, in the middle of the room, was lord Elrond wearing the most disgusting and weird clothes and doing the weirdest thing possible:  
  
He was imitating William Hung and dancing 'She bangs' and singing to the music too, imitating perfectly how out of tune he was.  
  
Remus exploded into laughter, not believing his eyes, and sat down for a moment to watch the show before remembering his matter of importance and went to Lord Elrond and said: "Yo, Lord Elrond?"  
  
No answer, but more shaking of his bon bon like William hung, only much much more stupidified.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" He asked again, snapping his fingers, to see if Lord Elrond was awake.  
  
Then, as if a channel had been switched, Lord Elrond started singing:  
  
OH... Who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!  
  
Absorbent and yellow and porous is he!  
  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTs!  
  
Whose nautical nonsense is something you wish  
  
SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Spongebob squarepants, spongebob squarepants, spongebob squarepants!!!  
  
Then, Remus, trying out his new theory that snapping his fingers in front of Lord Elrond's face worked, and still bursting with laughter about his antics, snapped his fingers again, this time waiting to see what he could come up with.  
  
Lord Elrond did not let him down. Pausing for a moment before starting to sing again, he raised his right fist up in the sky as if reaching for something, and his left hand was parallel to his right. Then, he began:  
  
Fighting crime,

trying to save the world,  
  
Here they come just in time,  
  
The POWERPUFF GIRLS!  
  
Powerpuff!  
  
Remus totally burst out laughing, it was so funny that he cried. "Loony Elrond remakes TV" he thought, that must be the funniest show on the planet! Then, thinking that he should torture Lord Elrond again, after all it wasn't everyday that you could watch a free comedy show for nothing, he snapped his fingers again.  
  
Lord Elrond was paused for a much longer time this time and Remus held his breath, wondering what he would come up with this time. Again, he was not disappointed.  
  
Lord Elrond sat on the floor and, using his hands as bricks, proceeded to pretend to build a building, singing:  
  
Bob the builder,  
  
CAN HE FIX IT?  
  
Bob the builder,  
  
YES HE CAN!  
  
Then, as Lord Elrond clapped and cheered for himself, he suddenly snapped out of the daze that he had been in earlier. As he looked at Remus rolling all over the floor beating it, unable to control his amusement, he blushed blood red. "Er, I... I..."  
  
Remus, finally realizing that Lord Elrond was no longer in "Loony Elrond remakes TV" mode, too snapped out of it, trying not to let Lord Elrond know that he had seen the whole episode, or he would be in deep deep trouble. Luckily for him, Lord Elrond was as hesitant and unwilling to talk about that matter as him and so, the matter was dropped as Lord Elrond regained his composure, smoothed out his clothes and asked: "What may I do for you?"  
  
Remus then asked a tad uncomfortably, his face turning a bit red: "Well you see, Lord Elrond, its about my werewolf problem, and I was just wondering, if, I'm not talking that I have but IF, I fell in love with an elf, would I affect her in any way?" Remus looked at Elrond pleadingly, hoping that Elrond would just say no and they could live happily ever after. Sadly and obviously, Lord Elrond, being the old and naggy person that he was, decided to tell Remus a whole old grandfather story.  
  
Lord Elrond beckoned to Remus to follow him, and they walked to what Remus assumed was a library, after all there were stacks and stacks and mountains of books around. As he pulled out an especially old book, he turned to the first page and gestured to Remus. "Remus, do you know how this earth began?"  
  
Obviously Remus shook his head, and Lord Elrond continued.  
  
"In the beginning, Eru, the One, who in the Elvish tongue is named Iluvatar, made the Ainur of his thought and they made a great Music before him. In this music the World was begun; for Iluvatar made visible the song of Ainur; and they beheld it as a light in the darkness. And many among them became enamoured of its beauty, and of its history which they say beginning and unfolding as in a vision. Then, those of the Ainur who desired it arose and entered into the World in the beginning of time; and it was by their task to achieve it, and by their labours to fulfil the vision which they had seen."  
  
"They were the Valar, the powers of Arda, and Men have often called them gods."  
  
Elrond paused for a second for emphasis, and then continued.  
  
"The Lords of the Valar are seven; and the Valier, the queens of the valar are seven also." Lord Elrond chuckled for a second. "As much as I want to tell you about each and every one of them, I fear that describing them would bore you out. So, we shall now progress to talk about the one that is connected with this story."  
  
"Orome, was one of the valar, and a mighty lord, no doubt maybe less strong than Tulkas, but he is more dreadful in anger, whereas Tulkas laughs ever. Orome loved the lands of Middle-earth, and as he came last to Valinor, he left them unwillingly. Thus, he gave birth to a new race, similar to those of the First-born, there to answer the threat of Melkor before the coming of the elves. He named them the Manthalion. For he delighted in hounds, and thus shaped them in accordance to them. They had heightened senses, sharper hearing and eyesight, far surpassing any elf and were immortal, masters of the blade and bow. And Orome loved them dearly and trained them for the pursuit of the evil creatures of Melkor."  
  
Remus looked confused, wondering what all this had to do with him, but apparently Lord Elrond still had something to say, so he just sat still, kept quiet, and listened.  
  
"And pursue them they did, until even Melkor would not dare even release his evil creatures into Arda," He laughed drily, "for a time. For as Melkor schemed in the depths of the world, he found a way to rid the earth of the Manthalion. Opening a portal, he banished them into another realm where they could harm him no longer. Earth."  
  
Lord Elrond looked at Remus, obviously expecting some dramatic behaviour from him, but none came, so he sighed, and continued on with his story. "When Orome found out what had happened, he was angered, but Manwe had forbidden him to seek Melkor out alone, knowing that it was suicide, and so Orome could do nothing but grieve for the lost of his people. We had not known what had become of the Manthalion for ages, but finally, through Galadriel's Mirror, we knew. Unable to adapt to the world that they were in now, the Manthalion, became mortal, and every few weeks, would turn into the animal which they were so lovingly crafted like by Orome. A wolf."  
  
Remus gasped and breathed in deeply, unable to understand what he was saying. "But that means, that means, I... I am one of those people?"  
  
Lord Elrond nodded gravely. "Yes, the Lady Galadriel had seen it, we had anticipated your arrival for years. So now you know the truth, Welcome back," he smiled serenely at him "After so many years".  
  
"I... I..." Remus took a step back, still unable to comprehend what this meant.  
  
"Does that mean that now, I am immortal?"  
  
Lord Elrond nodded, saying "Now that you are back to the place of your origin, all your abilities are slowly being recovered."  
  
Remus was finally over the shock and almost jumped for joy, finally he wasn't just some weird person, not an outcast, not some one with a weird disease! "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
  
Lord Elrond shrugged: "Well, you never asked me this earlier."  
  
Remus almost snorted out loud: "How was I supposed to know that I was this... Mansomething that you said I was?"  
  
"How would I know, I am not one of the Manthalion anyway!"  
  
"Hmmph, its all your fault, what did you think I was, a mind reader?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe Orome should have gave you psychic abilities, imagine this, a wolf with psychic abilities!!!" Lord Elrond burst into laughter.  
  
"I don't see what is so funny."  
  
More laughter from lord Elrond.  
  
"It's not funny!!!!!"  
  
Still more laughter.  
  
"Argh... I don't care about you anymore, I'm going to tell Laurelin the good news! Bye Bye!" Remus stalked off, leaving Elrond laughing on the floor.  
  
Elrond stopped laughing and listened for a moment. "Hmmph, finally he's gone, I was wondering when he would leave me in peace. Stupid Gandalf, always so good at mahjong, shouldn't have bet with him about this and lost,..." Elrond after talking to himself, got lost in thought.  
  
"Anyway, now I'm by myself, I can continue 'Loony Elrond remakes TV!' Yay!"  
  
Then, he began singing in a sort of gay like voice and doing the moonwalk clumsily in a manner that even William Hung would be proud of:  
  
I love you

You love me

We are one big family

With a great big hug

And a kiss from you and me

Wont you say you love me too!

* * *

Wow... that was a really long chapter, haha, cos I didn't want to stop, anyway if you want to know what happens with laurelin and remus, you will have to wait for the next next chapter cos the next chap will be bout Hogwarts! Yay.. and ya.. review.. click the nice little button on the bottom left hand corner of the screen k.. thanks a lot... hehe.. and I am not gonna post another chap unless I get 5 reviews, so there.. haha.. :).. keep smiling.. Amirel 


	13. All hail the mighty Lord Sauron!

okay..let's see.. its been super long since i've updated.. and i'm really really sorry for the long wait.. but the last few months i have been really busy with everything and life's just been super crazy.. (or at least crazier than normal) i think for this chapter nothing much is gonna happen as its just a sort of a transition chap.. and to make up for it there will be another one in hogwarts.. If I decide to continue the story that is.. but you'll never know.. and i'm not really sure whether i should continue this story.. cos i'm really tempted to just press the "remove story" button right now.. anyway.. back to the story!

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognise from either series of books are mine.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Now that you are all here, I would like to ask you again who those people are (pointing to Serinde and Anarrima) and where is Remus?"

Sirius started first, being the only one currently who dared to reply to that statement. "Ok, you see sir, I- (and he proceeded to tell Dumbledore what had happened since he knew from his previous erm, trips, that RESISTANCE WAS FUTILE). So you see, that was what happened."

"I see." Dumbledore peered out at them through his new just bought half- moon glasses- his eyes and face impassive as he opened his mouth to talk.

**Back to the Present:**

Then, to everyone's utmost surprise, instead of words, laughter came pouring out of his mouth. Tears fell from his eyes as he shook in silent mirth. Everyone stared even harder. Serinde and Anarrima both looked slightly amused while Hwee Hwee, Raechelle and Lily had looks of discomfort on her face as they ran through hundreds of reasons in their head why their usually calm and poised headmaster was acting so.. well, out of character.

James, Sirius and Peter's expressions however, were an even better sight to behold. They

all held a sort of "so dumbstruck, i'm confused" look on them, making them look ahem retarded and stupid. When Dumbledore finally regained his composure (although it took a good ten minutes), he just smoothed his beard and stared at the group as

if nothing special had happened. "As interesting as you look, Master Potter, Black and Pettigrew, I assure you that it is entirely unnecessary".

THAT got the three of them back to normal in a flash, and nodding in approval, he continued:"I'm sure you have been wondering what had just happened. Well basically, I too have found that book in question in the library many years before in Hogwarts.

However, unlike a certain group of people, I was although at that young age wise enough.." distinct coughs were heard all around the room "to realise what attempting to perform the spell meant." He looked sternly at the young witches and wizards, his eyes silently questioning them.

"We.. we did not know sir. I guess we acted out of impulse, and we are very sorry for whatever we have caused." Lily spoke out at last, for both her and her friends. Sirius, Remus and Peter however, stayed silent.

Dumbledore nodded, satisfied with her explanation, his eyes never leaving the marauders. "It is alright, I understand. After all, I too was a teenager once, although many do not see this". He paused for effect, all the time keeping his eyes on the marauders, watching them hard. "However, what you have done is serious. The rift you have created travelling in between realms may never mend."

At this, Anarrima retorted irritatedly: "So? What does that mean? I am in no mood to play games, speak quickly."

Dumbledore glared at Anarrima and she defiantly stared back, turning the whole thing into a staring competition. Finally, after a long time, Dumbledore shook his head and smiled, "Indeed. Very well. I do not know how much more tear the boundary between our two realms can hold. Thus, you will not be allowed to cross back into this, middle earth again- not while you risk the mixing of our two realms therefore resulting into a combined land of chaos."

Upon hearing this piece of information, Anarrima really had enough of Dumbledore. How dare he command what she could or could not do, especially if it meant tearing her away from the middle earth she loved so much? Her temper exploded like a fire and she shouted loudly: "You wish! I am leaving this horrid place immediately whether you deem it fit or not. You are not my lord and I need not heed to your commands!" After thousands of years of being pampered and getting her way, she was not at all happy with the situation at that moment. She stomped her feet angrily and then was about to pull Serinde with her out of that room and away from that impossible human when suddenly she vaguely heard words being muttered and then felt nothing. In fact she couldn't even move at all. Her eyes were filled with panic as she tried to struggle with all her might but still found that she could not.

Serinde, who had been quietly standing there just observing the situation, looked to Dumbledore in surprise and with new found respect. Unlike her friend, who had been so busy getting her way that she had not noticed what was said, she knew that he had just uttered a spell. He was a wizard! Her heart jumped at the thought. Could he be one of the maia, sent by the velar to aid them in this place? In her excitement, she blurted out: "Are you one of the maia?"

The rest of them looked at her in confusion, wondering what on earth she was talking about. Dumbledore on the other hand, smiled in amusement, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, I am not. Although I have read of their splendour many a time. Although I am flattered that you even harboured that thought." He winked at Serinde, then

strode over to his book collection and picked out a book which seemed tattered and torn and fit to be thrown into the dustbin. "I do not know how this thing got here, but it depicts every single thing that has happened in your world. Sort of like a mini history book."

Serinde nodded in understanding, then reaching out to the book, asked:" May I borrow it for a while?" She for one was curious to see how much he knew about them. It was always useful to know how much anyone knew about you, be it friend or foe, as Mithrandir had wisely taught her.

Dumbledore gave a little nod, saying: "Of course, now back to the topic. I'm sorry that I had to petrify your friend for the moment. However, she was getting a little too out of hand and that was the only thing I could think of doing without hurting her at all. As I said earlier, you and your friend there may have to stay here a little while, until I can deem it safe for you to return back to your home. I must warn you though, that may happen tomorrow, or it might never happen at all. Be prepared for the worst."

Serinde bit her lip, but stopped herself from saying anything else. Although she too like Anarrima did not enjoy the thought of leaving their beloved home, getting angry about it and trying to force everyone to allow them to return was not the answer. Unlike Anarrima, she did think of the consequences before just rushing into things. After all, what would use would eternity be if you went around doing things recklessly and getting yourself killed in the end?

"As such, they shall be joining all your classes as observers and they shall stay in your dorms until the time comes for them to leave. I hope there will be no problem with this ladies?" He looked to Lily and the rest for acknowledgement, who nodded.

"Good, now, If you will just excuse me, I have some business to attend to." He added, a twinkle in his eye."

As the rest began to leave his office, it was only when they were half way out of the door did they notice that Peter, Sirius and James had not even moved an inch from their previous position. To the girls, that was definitely something unusual. After all, they were usually the first ones out of the door! However, not really caring what they did, except for Hwee Hwee of course, who looked worriedly over her shoulder as she walked with Lily and Raechelle, the rest of the group just exited Dumbledore's office.

Sirius, James and Peter however, were not as lucky to return unscathed. They wanted to get out of the room, they really did. But somehow, their feet stuck like super glue to the ground and they didn't fancy getting into even more trouble just because they made a huge din in Dumbledore's office trying to get loose. Thus, all they could do was stand there and wait for the splattering of huge amounts of saliva and ranting from Dumbledore that was to come.

And then, suddenly, something appeared right in front of Dumbledore and the marauders. Something big, something black, something that looked vaguely sort of like a shadow with a totally ugly out of fashion mask. The marauders looked at Dumbledore in surprise, but to their huge amazement Dumbledore was actually even more surprised then them. Then, the towering object of blackness spoke in a huge thundering voice: "Hearken to me! For Sauron has come!"

* * *

Haha.. what does sauron want? what on earth is he doing on earth? and what will they do? Soon to be Continued.. with lots of sauron-bashing!!! oh and be sure to review! 


End file.
